Striving to be the Best
by scribe0magic
Summary: To be the one of the best trainers in the world is the dream for many new trainers, but for Ash being a trainer is the only way he can escape a town that despises him for having an amazing gift. Follow Ash as he journeys to the top and rises above those who keep putting him down. I don't own Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Note: Hello everyone, Scribe0magic here with another pokemon fanfiction. This time the story is going to be a little sadder as Ash isn't as well liked in this story as in my other ones and only a few people will take him seriously for quite sometime. Also note Ash will have both psychic and aura powers at some point and they do play into why he's not well liked by most people. Will Ash rise above those who think so poorly of him, or sink beneath the competition? I don't own Pokemon no matter how much I'd like to**

Welcome to the world of pokemon, a place full of wonder and adventure. Where exciting things happen all the time, however for one kid this is just simply not the case due to how mistreated he's been in his own hometown of Pallet Town

Who you may ask is the object of so much scorn? It's non other than Ash Ketchem, a very energetic boy with a kind and caring disposition. Why then is he so disliked? It's because of his "gift" that he gained at an early age. Yes young Ash Ketchem has the rare power to use psychic abilities and this scares most people, even his own mother. Now Delia still loves Ash, but finds it hard to be around him due to how afraid most people are of his powers and think he's some kind of monster

But that couldn't be further from the truth as Ash had complete control over his powers even though he has done little to control them. This is due to Ash's other power, aura, that keeps it in line, but Ash has no idea that he has this other power as it is still dormant inside of him

Combine the fact that Ash has this power that no one else in Pallet has and all the false rumors spread about him leads to a rather poor childhood for Ash. Very few people treated Ash like a regular human being and respected him, the two main people being Prof. Oak and Ash's father who is a Pokemon Ranger

Prof. Oak decided to take over Ash's schooling due to the fact that non of the schools in Pallet would teach him due to how afraid the parents were of him, and didn't trust Delia to home school him very well either due to her own fear of Ash's powers

Ash's father was rather disappointed in the people of Pallet Town as well as his wife for their fear of Ash's powers. Ash's father encouraged Ash in everything he did and was glad that Prof. Oak was helping Ash when no one else would

Now due to the large amount of power Ash held the local pokemon populace slowly changed to include more psychic pokemon and out of region pokemon, but Ash was the only one they ever willingly went up to or allowed to approach, much to the annoyance of Gary Oak who was more jealous of Ash's powers than afraid of them and tolerated Ash way more than other kids did

So now we see Ash going to Prof. Oak's Lab to get his starter pokemon and get away from Pallet Town and find a place where he could live away from people who fear his powers. Saffron already crossed of the list as the psychic that live there are way to stuck up for Ash's taste

"Oh great Ash's here" groaned Leaf, a young girl who also lived in Pallet Town and disliked Ash for his powers

"He better not mess up us getting a pokemon" scowled Blaze a hot headed boy who also came from Pallet Town

"Hey just think that once we get our pokemon we can get as far away from Ash as possible" said Gary who was more annoyed with the other new trainers than having Ash around as they get their pokemon

"That is enough" said Prof. Oak who sighed at how the other new trainers acted with Ash's arrival

"Sorry gramps" apologized Gary

"Well in any case follow me to get your starter pokemon" sighed Prof. Oak

Prof. Oak led the new trainer into his lab and where he hands out the starter pokemon

"Alright now which starter do you want?" asked Prof. Oak

"I'm taking squirtle" said Gary as he took the pokeball that had a water drop sticker on it

"I'm taking the charmander" said Blaze as he snatched the pokeball that has a fire sticker on it

"Then I'm going to go with bulbasaur" said Leaf as she swiped the pokeball that had a leaf sticker on it "to bad Ash, there's no more pokemon for you"

"That's quite enough" snapped Prof. Oak "I can take away your license just as easily as I gave them. Now I have something planned for Ash anyway, so keep your mouths shut"

The other trainers quickly fled the building leaving Prof. Oak alone with Ash

"So what pokemon am I going to get?" asked Ash

"You know how I've taken you to meet the other pokemon professors right?" asked Prof. Oak

"Yeah, they're way nicer than the people from this place" replied Ash

"Well we all decided to give you a international pokedex from Kalos as well as plenty of extra supplies. On top of that we agreed to let you carry as many pokemon as you are capable of taking care of" said Prof. Oak

"That's really cool professor, but what about my starter?" said Ash

"I was getting to that" said Prof. Oak "We decided to let you pick a starter out of all the available starters from all the regions. Plus there is a very troublesome pokemon that I would like you to take along with you as I know you are able to handle it"

"That's amazing!" cried Ash who was shocked that he could pick a starter pokemon from any of the regions and that Prof. Oak was going to give him a bonus pokemon as well

"Alright Ash now its time for you to pick your starter" said Prof. Oak as he led Ash out back into the coral where one of each starter was waiting for them

"Alright professor I choose..." said Ash as he picked his very first pokemon


	2. Chapter 2

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 2**

"Alright professor I choose fennekin" said Ash as he picked up said pokemon

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Prof. Oak

"Because it evolves into a psychic type" answered Ash

"Well then lets head back inside" said Prof. Oak as he went to recall the pokemon "Alright everyone return"

However the froakie jumped out of the way and yelled at the professor

"Hey Ash can you help? Froakie wont go into his ball" asked Prof. Oak

"Actually from what I heard that froakie wants to come with me" said Ash "and if I remember there was a certain froakie that kept leaving his trainer for some reason"

"That's true, but I thought that particular froakie was still in Kalos" said Prof. Oak "But if I recall you were the only one that the froakie took any kind of interest when I took you to Kalos"

"So can I take froakie as well?" asked Ash

"I see why not, so long as it is that same froakie, but I'm sure that it is" replied Prof. Oak

"Is true? Are you the same froakie that I befriended back in Kalos?" Ash asked the frog pokemon

 _'I sure am!'_ cried froakie happily

"Well professor I guess we were right, this is the same froakie that I befriended in Kalos" said Ash happily

"I'm glad for you Ash, you deserve to be happy in life no matter what other people think of your gifts" said Prof. Oak who as happy that things were going to be better for Ash now

"Well I already got everything packed last night, so I'll be on my way" said Ash "tell my mom that I said bye"

"Hold on let me give you that pokemon I wanted to give you" said Prof. Oak as he tossed over a pokeball that had a lightning bolt sticker on it "it just so happens to be a pikachu so be careful"

"Thanks professor" replied Ash as he caught the pokeball "I'll see how he is outside"

Once Ash was outside he telepathically called out for a certain psychic pokemon that he had befriended a few years ago

 _'I'm here!'_ cried an abra after it teleported in

"So you ready?" asked Ash as he held out a pokeball

 _'Sure am'_ replied abra as he touched the pokeball and was sucked in

"So how you feel?" asked Ash as he let abra out

 _'A little dizzy, but I'll be fine'_ replied abra

"That's good to hear, now help me contain this pikachu that Prof. Oak gave me" said Ash as he let out said pokemon

 _'Where am I?'_ groaned the pikachu

"Just outside Pallet Town" answered Ash

 _'So you're that kid the old man spoke of?'_ asked pikachu

"Yeah why?" replied Ash

 _'From what I overheard your mom was trying to keep you in town and tried to get some old man to give you a pokemon that would just run away and force you to stay in town'_ answered pikachu _'but that old man said that you deserve to be happy and leave town, but he still took my pokeball from her'_

"So my mom tried to make it so I had to stay in town and caught you to try to do that?" asked Ash angerly

 _'Yep, but from what I heard before I was caught there was a child in Pallet that had psychic powers and was gravely mistreated by the other townsfolk'_ answered pikachu _'and honestly I can't understand her logic, plus I wasn't planning on just leaving you stuck in that place anyway'_

"So if Prof. Oak didn't have something planned already you would have stayed with me anyway?" asked Ash with hope in his voice

 _'Of course! All pokemon care for one another no matter what, not even shiny pokemon are mistreated as badly as you were'_ cried pikachu

"Thanks pikachu that means a lot" thanked Ash as he gave the pokemon a big hug

 _'So what's your plan?'_ asked pikachu

"First I'm going to take on the Indigo League and prove just how good I really am" answered Ash "Then I'm going to travel to the other regions. But for now lets see what you all can do"

Pikachu's moves- Thunderbolt, Tackle, Quick Attack, Charge Beam, Counter, Dig, Double Team, Thunderwave

Froakie's moves- Water Pulse, Pound, Lick, Double Team, Quick Attack

Abra's moves- Teleport, Protect, Psywave, Tri Attack, Calm Mind, Counter, Mega Kick

Fennekin's moves- Scratch, Ember, Tail Whip, Howl, Hypnosis

"Those are some nice moves you guys" praised Ash "but there is some improvements that we can make"

 _'Hey Ash as a psychic what can you do?'_ asked pikachu _'If I remember right human psychics can use pokemon attacks'_

"I've tried to do that ever sense abra told me about that" answered Ash "so far I haven't learned any non psychic attacks, but of the psychic ones I can use Psywave, Hypnosis, Teleport, Telekinesis and Miracle Eye"

 _'So are we going to get going or just stand here for your mom to find you?'_ asked froakie

"Gah! Can't let that happen!" cried Ash as he began running down the road at high speeds

 _'Wait for us!'_ cried Ash's pokemon as they tried to catch up to Ash

So what adventures will Ash have on his way to the top? Tune in next time to find out!

 **Note: Misty will not be joining Ash in this story for very long, but Brock will part of the group for a long time as he feels sorry for Ash and wants to help him out and teach him how to survive on his own**


	3. Chapter 3

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 3**

Ash spent a week training his pokemon before heading into Viridian City

"Hold it, I need to see your ID before I can let you pass" said an Officer Jenny as she stood in the way of the road Ash was walking down

"Ok here" said Ash as he handed her his pokedex

"Huh? This isn't the kanto dex" said Officer Jenny when she saw what kind of pokedex Ash had

"I know Prof. Oak gave it to me as a farewell gift" explained Ash

"Lets see..." said Officer Jenny as she looked at Ash's pokedex "Ah here we are"

"So everything in order?" asked Ash as he got his pokedex back

"Yes indeed, but beware there are pokemon thieves around" warned Officer Jenny

"Thanks I will" thanked Ash as he walked on to the pokemon center

"Hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" asked Nurse Joy as Ash entered the pokemon center

"I just need my pokemon looked at" replied Ash "I've been training them for a week now"

"Alright it'll take nothing more than a moment" said Nurse Joy as she took Ash's pokemon to be healed

"I should call Prof. Oak and tell him how I'm doing" thought Ash

"There you are!" yelled a red head as she entered the pokemon center holding a charred bike on her shoulders

"Ugh not you again" groaned Ash as he turned to face her

"You owe me a new bike!" demanded the red head

"Listen here it's not my fault that you hooked a gyarados and it ruined your bike" countered Ash

"But you did catch it, so its your responsibility for its actions" argued the red head

"I'm afraid you're in correct on that, I caught it to stop it from causing any more damage or hurting anyone" countered Ash who was getting annoyed by the red head

"You owe me a bike and that's that" said the red head

"Whatever, follow me all you want, but I'm not getting you a new bike" sighed Ash

"I don't care how long it takes I'm going to get a new bike" said the red head

"Ash Ketchem please pick up your pokemon" said Nurse Joy

"Thanks Nurse Joy" thanked Ash "now I can get back to training my pokemon for the Pewter City gym"

"Pfff your going to need it kid" said the red head "from what I see you have no skill what so ever"

"Excuse me who do you think you are?!" demanded Ash

"Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym" replied Misty

"Oh so just because you're from a gym you know how good of a trainer I am?" demanded Ash

"Of course it's part of my job as a gym leader to determine the skill level of trainers" replied Misty with a tone that showed that she thought she was far better than Ash

"Gym leader or not I will not allow you to disrespect a fellow trainer in my pokemon center" scolded Nurse Joy "now knock it off or get out"

"Hmph I'll be waiting for you Ash Ketchem, so don't take to long" said Misty in a commanding tone as she left the pokemon center

"Jeez temper much?" asked Ash sarcastically

"Temper indeed, she may be the best battler out of the four Cerulean Gym Leaders, but is the lest mature of them" agreed Nurse Joy

"Great, that means she may wind up being the one I face for my badge" groaned Ash

"Well you could make a reservation with one of the other three and face them instead" suggested Nurse Joy

"Sounds like a good idea" said Ash "I'll call latter today after I'm done training"

"The number to all the gyms are located in the phone book by the phone booths" said Nurse Joy

"Thanks" replied Ash as he headed off to find a good training area

Ash quickly found a good training area right by the Viridian City Gym and called out all his pokemon

"Okay guys today we're going to continue with what we've been working on since last week, but I do want you pikahcu to start working on learning Iron Tail so by the time we reach Pewter you're ready to face the gym leader"

 _'I'll do it, even if my tail is going to hurt for a while'_ agreed pikachu

As Ash trained his pokemon and worked on training his psychic powers openly he was being watched by Giovanni, the gym leader of the Viridian Gym and the head of Team Rocket

"Hmm that boy has potential" mussed Giovanni who then pushed a button to call his secretary "Bring me those three agents that are in the area"

"Right away sir" responded the secretary

===An hour latter===

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Jessie

"Yes, I've been watching a new trainer train his pokemon and a two of them are from the Kalos region" replied Giovanni "But that's not the interesting part, no what's interesting is the fact that the boy has psychic powers that appear to be completely under his control, yet he's not closed off like Sabrina"

"You want us to follow him sir?" asked James

"Yes, keep tabs on him, engage him in battle every so often" replied Giovanni "use whatever resources you need, within reason of course, and make sure he reaches his full power so that we can then harness it for our own needs"

"Yes sir" said Jessie

"If he's a new trainer, then he must be staying at the pokemon center" said James "good thing we planned on robbing it anyway"

"You two are foolish to try to rob the pokemon center in this city, our headquarters are far to close" snapped Giovanni

"It was Jessie's idea sir" whimpered James

"I figured that they wouldn't think that we'd pull a job so close to our home base sir" stammered Jessie

"Under normal circumstances that'd be a good idea, however I currently have a very important project being worked on and I can't take any risks right now" said Giovanni "you are dismissed"

"Sir" saluted Jessie and James before they left

"Just who are you boy?" pondered Giovanni "no matter your power will be mine soon enough"

===Back with Ash===

It was a progressive day of training for Ash, his pokemon gained more strength and speed as well as endurance. Abra even evolved into kadabra, but that's not surprising considering that the two of them have been working together for a few years now

Misty returned to the pokemon center and yelled at Ash for making her wait so long. Ash told her that he didn't care as he had no interest in traveling with her and she can go on by herself. Misty argued that Ash owed her a bike still, but Ash just ignored her and called Prof. Oak in the room he was staying in

"Ah Ash its good to hear from you" greeted Prof. Oak

"Yes it's good to see you two" replied Ash "so how have things been?"

"It's only been little over a week since you left, not much has changed" answered Prof. Oak "although you're mother is quite upset that you managed to go out on your journey despite her attempt to get you to stay"

"What was she thinking by doing that? She knew I didn't want to stay there" asked Ash

"Well your father came home the night you left and found that your mother was pressured by her neighbors to take you to a doctor that wanted to try a procedure that could permanently remove psychic powers, but as we all know we have no idea how psychic powers work" explained Prof. Oak "and to say your father was upset would be an understatement. Your mother was very ashamed for what she tried to do, but she couldn't stand the resentment for being the mother to what the town though was a monster"

Ash grew incredibly furious at what he just heard and this caused his powers to rise and show just how angry he was

"Ash, please calm down your powers are spiking again" warned Prof. Oak "we don't need another incident do we?"

"No professor, we don't" replied Ash as he took a deep breath and calmed down

"Good, because the last time that happened was when all those nasty rumors started remember" said Prof. Oak with relief

"I know, not my finest hour, but I was around three and a half when it happened" said Ash "how was I supposed to control my powers back then?"

"That's what many of the townsfolk forget, most psychics that live in Saffron or other places with a large number of psychics had very good control at that age" said Prof. Oak with a sigh "The only difference is that they're used to that happening"

"Oh professor I wound up meeting Misty Waterflower, but it wasn't under the best conditions and now she's demanding I replace her bike" said Ash

"Well I can see you caught a gyarados, so my guess she hooked it while fishing, but you caught it after it destroyed her bike" guessed Prof. Oak

"Yeah... and I bet she's going to follow me until I replace it" groaned Ash

"She can't do that, its her own fault for hooking that gyarados. Even if you did catch it, what it did beforehand is none of you responsibility unless it did something really bad" said Prof. Oak

"So what can I do?" asked Ash "I'm pretty sure she's going to wait around the north gate for me"

"Then don't use the main gate out of the city, ask Officer Jenny for some help getting out I'm sure she will" suggested Prof. Oak

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll give it some thought over night" said Ash with gratitude

The next day however Ash found that Officer Jenny wasn't able to help, so Ash had to leave the city the normal way

"There you are" said Misty in a annoyed tone "lets get going already"

"Be quite Misty, you're going to scare off any pokemon I may want to catch" said Ash with the same tone

"Whatever, lets just get going" scoffed Misty as the two headed out

 **Listings**

Ash-

1 Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Dig, Thunderwave, Charge Beam, Double Team, Tackle, Quick Attack, Counter, Iron Tail (learning), Nasty Plot

2 Kadabra (M)- Psywave, Teleport, Tri Attack, Protect, Counter, Mega Kick, Calm Mind, Confusion, Kinesis, Miracle Eye

3 Froakie (M)- Pound, Cut, Lick, Double Team, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Smokescreen (learning), Dig

4 Fennekin (M)- Scratch, Ember, Hypnosis, Howl, Tail Whip, Fire Spin, Light Screen, Wish (learning)

5 Gyarados (M)- Thrash, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tackle, Leer, Bite, Flamethrower, Rain Dance, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Dragon Breath, Ice Fang

Misty-

1 Starmie- Psychic, Power Gem, Recover, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Protect, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Psywave, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Ice Beam

2 Staru- Power Gem, Rapid Spin, Recover, Tackle, Water Gun, Psywave, Thunderbolt

3- Polywag (F)- Water Gun, Double Slap

 **Note: Notice anyone playing favorites? Well Misty is going to get what's coming to her soon enough don't worry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 4**

We find Ash walking in the Viridian Forest with Misty right behind him, although she's getting more and more nervous the further they go

"What is your problem? Afraid of bug types or something?" teased Ash as he could easily pick her thoughts about all the bug types as they're very loud

"What! How'd you know?!" demanded Misty

"It's easy to see with how much you're shaking and this place is known to be full of bug types" replied Ash offhandedly as he kept walking "and that's to bad for you because I plan on catching at least a caterpie here"

"Why in the world would you want some lame disgusting bug?" asked Misty who was shocked Ash would want such a weak pokemon

"Because they evolve into butterfree which is strong pokemon to have" replied Ash "Now you can either keep following me and any bug types I catch, or leave me alone and not worry about them"

"Bugs or not I'm not leaving you alone until you get me a new bike" said Misty with a huff

"Whatever, just keep your mouth shut" said Ash

"Rude little boy" grumbled Misty

Ash just ignored Misty and focused on finding a caterpie and other pokemon to add to his team. It didn't take very long for Ash to find a caterpie as one crawled out onto the path

"Go pokeball!" yelled Ash as he threw a net ball at the caterpie

Much to Ash's surprise the caterpie actually jumped at the pokeball and allowed itself to be caught

"What kind of ball is that?" asked Misty as she had seen Ash use a different pokeball than normal

"Figure it out on our own" was all Ash said "You're a gym leader after all"

"Fine I will" said Misty

"Alright now lets see what you know" said Ash as he scanned the pokeball "Oh wow you know Electroweb, that incredibly rare to find on a wild caterpie"

"What move is that? It sounds like an electric type attack" asked Misty

"That's because it is, don't you know anything?" replied Ash

"What! How dare you! I'm a gym leader! You need to show me some respect" yelled Misty

"Not if you haven't shown me any" said Ash "Now I'm going to go find a good place to train my pokemon, so don't follow me"

"What?! You can't leave me out here" yelled Misty

"You really want to be near my gyarados or caterpie?" asked Ash

"N-n-no" stammered Misty "but I'm not going to lose track of you either"

"I'm headed to Pewter City, so if you're so determined to follow me you can wait for me there" said Ash

"Alright fine I will" said Misty as she continued heading down the path and pulled out a super repel

 _'Glad she's gone'_ said pikachu from Ash's shoulder _'she was giving me a headache'_

"No kidding, but I bet she's going to go crying to Brock about her bike" agreed Ash "I just hope he doesn't believe her"

 _'We'll see when we get there'_ said pikachu _'now where to train'_

"Lets have kadabra find us a place" said Ash as he sent out his psychic type

 _'That annoying brat gone?'_ asked kadabra

"Yep, now we can train in peace" replied Ash "So can ya help find one?"

"Be back in a jiff" replied kadabra as he ran off to find a goof training ground for everyone

An hour latter kadabra teleported back and told Ash that there was a clearing that had a small river flowing next to it that would be perfect for them to train in for a few days. Ash said that sounded great and asked kadabra for a visual so he could teleport them there. Kadabra complied and Ash was able to see the place he had been told about and teleported everyone there

 _'Woah, that's was something'_ said pikachu who was a little dizzy from the sudden teleport

"Just be glad I mastered that last year" said Ash "otherwise there could have been some major problems"

 _'I don't even want to know'_ said pikachu

"Good because you don't" said Ash as he grabbed his pokeballs "Now everyone come on out!"

All of Ash's pokemon appeared in a flash, with gyarados appearing in the river and looking a little ashamed of itself

"You ok?" asked a concerned Ash "you seem a little upset"

 _'No, I'm upset with myself being weak enough to be captured so easily'_ replied gyarados with shame filled eyes

"Well, you must have evolved recently, so that's most likely the reason" said Ash "but if you let me I can make you a powerful force to be reckoned with"

 _'Yes please make my shame go away!'_ cried gyarados

"Alright then, now that everyone is on the same page we can start training" said Ash who scanned his gyarados and saw all the moves it had "Dang those are a lot of moves, I didn't even see most of those"

 _'Yeah I have these amazing moves and yet I'm terribly weak, oh the shame!'_ wailed gyarados

"Well work on increasing the strength of your attacks for now, in the meantime I'll look into what moves to teach you next" said Ash

'Sounds good' agreed gyarados who immediately went to work

 _'I've never seen a gyarados like him before'_ said froakie _'and I've seen a handful of them'_

"Never judge a book by its cover" said Ash "now lets get into the rest of the regiment. Froakie I want you to work on learning Icy Wind after you get Smokescreen down, kadabra work on learning Mega Punch and Psybeam, pikachu continue work on Iron Tail, fennekin continue work on Wish then start working on Fire Pledge"

 _'Right!'_ cried Ash's pokemon as they set out to do as they were told

Ash in the meantime sat down and began meditating to focus his psychic powers, what he didn't know was shortly after becoming centered he started glowing and levitating a few inches off the ground and small twigs and pebbles started floating alongside him

Ash's pokemon however did notice and were glad Ash was able to continue learning to harness his powers freely as kadabra had told them that before Ash had a hard time finding a place to peacefully meditate or practice his powers. Ash's pokemon were also upset at how poorly Ash was treated back in his hometown just because he was different

Ash could hear his pokemon's thoughts very clearly and was glad to have such loyal friends, but he also could sense Misty's starmie as it is a psychic type and saw that it wasn't to pleased with its trainer for her favoritism of it over her other pokemon. This made Ash rather annoyed and sent a message to the startled pokemon that if it feels that way then stop listening to her, starmie replied saying that it never thought about that before and will think about it

A week latter Ash had learned to use a new psychic power and his pokemon learned the moves he wanted them to learn as well as improve their speed and endurance. Caterpie also managed to evolve into a metapod during the training and was close to evolving again

As Ash made his way out of the forest a kid jumped out with a sword in his hand at Ash, only to be grabbed by Ash's psychic powers and held in the air

"Gah! So you're the psychic those two trainers from Pallet Town were so afraid of!" cried the boy

"Two? There were three other trainers from Pallet Town that came before me" said Ash in confusion as he set the boy down

"Oh yes a Leaf and Blaze said some nasty things about some monster with psychic powers that lived in their hometown, but a Gary Oak said that they're crazy and he didn't care about people having psychic powers" explained the boy

"I knew Gary didn't think I was a monster, but those other two treated me terribly" said Ash

"Yes and I did my best to defend your honor as they clearly had none, but failed" said the boy

"What are you? Some kind of samurai?" asked Ash

"Sorta, I really like them and try to be like them" answered the boy

"That's fine, but next time don't jump out of the bushes wielding a sword" warned Ash

"Yes sorry about that, can we have a battle?" asked the boy

"Sure I'd love to have a battle" agreed Ash

"Great! Then come out pinsir!" cried the boy as he sent out his pokemon

"Metapod you're up" said Ash as he sent out his pokemon

"Eh? Well no matter pinsir use Vice Grip!" called the boy

"Harden, then use Elctroweb" countered Ash

Pinsir easily grabbed metapod and tried to squeeze it, only for metapod to harden its shell and then let lose an electrified string that did quite a bit of damage that caused pinsir to let metapod go

"You managed to find a caterpie that knew Elcetroweb?" asked the boy in awe

"Yep and he's going to use it again" said Ash

"Pinsir dodge it and use Cut" countered the boy

It didn't work as the boy hoped as the first Electoweb had slowed piniser down which allowed it to be hit by a stronger one and be knocked out. This was the final push metapod needed to evolve into a beautiful butterfree

"Way to go butterfree!" praised Ash

"I think that is enough for me" said the boy as he recalled his pokemon "all I have left is my own metapod and cascoon that aren't ready to evolve yet"

"That's fine, I hope to face you again someday" said Ash as he held out his hand

"Same here" said the boy as he shook Ash's hand "and good luck mastering your powers"

"Thanks it means a lot" replied Ash

"and if you're looking for the exit it's about an hour that way" pointed the boy

"Thanks I was wondering where it was" replied Ash as he headed out

An hour latter Ash arrived at Pewter City and headed to the pokemon center to heal up his pokemon and do one more day of training before he faced the gym. At the moment however he was resting his feet on a rock at the town's edge

"Here to face the gym leader?" asked a man from behind

"I'm going to do one more day of training before I go challenge the gym, but yes I am" replied Ash as he turned to face the man "Flint Stone"

Flint instantly paled as Ash apparently saw right threw his disguise

"You know Brock shouldn't take care of all his siblings and the gym the way he is, I'm sure he has his own dreams to follow" said Ash "If you're scared to face them that's fine, but don't let keep you from your family"

"You're right, I am afraid to face them, but why does it seem like you know what that's like?" replied Flint

"Because my own mother is afraid of me, even though she loves me dearly" answered Ash with a sigh "but all of our neighbors keep pushing her to do things that she really doesn't want to do"

"Why would your own mother be afraid of you?" asked a confused Flint

"Because I'm psychic" answered Ash "I don't know why I am, but it's caused nothing but a ton of resentment back home towards me"

"So that's how you knew who I was" said Flint in realization

"That and the fact that you still look a lot like Brock still" said Ash "plus I did read about your disappearance"

"You know from hearing what you've gone through, I think I'm ready to go back home" said Flint "but can I come with you when you go face Brock at the gym?"

"Sure, I'm sure Brock will be happy to see you've finally have come home" agreed Ash "Though how he'll react I have no idea"

"If I know my son he'll most likely tell me everything I need to know to take care of the rest of my kids. Instead of telling me off" groaned Flint

"Well I'm off to go get my pokemon healed and then go train" said Ash as he started heading out

"You know there is a place just east of here that the gym uses to train in, you should check it out" suggested Flint

"Thanks I will" replied Ash just before he was out of earshot

"Where have you been?!" demanded Misty as Ash entered the pokemon center

"Training" was all Ash said as he walked up to the counter and rang for Nurse Joy

"Yes how may I help you?" asked Nurse Joy as she came up to the counter

"Can you heal my pokemon and sign me up for the league?" replied Ash

"Certainly" replied Nurse Joy "Just hand me your pokemon and pokedex and I'll get you all taken care of"

"Thanks" said Ash as he handed over his pokemon and pokedex

"Huh? That not the Kanto Dex" noted Misty when she saw Ash's pokedex

"No it's the Kalos version, Prof. Oak gave it to me as a gift" said Ash

"Lucky" grumbled Misty

"Alright you're all signed up and your pokemon are all taken care of" said Nurse Joy as she handed Ash his pokemon and pokedex back, pikachu just jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him

"It's a good thing you don't know Nuzzle yet" said Ash as he patted pikachu on the head "otherwise you'd give me a shock"

 _'Even if I did, I'd never hurt you unless you gave me a reason to'_ replied pikachu who was happy for the attention he was getting

"Ready for some more training?" asked Ash

 _'Always!'_ cried pikachu as he thrusted his fist into the air

"Alright then, lets go see that training ground that one guy told us about" said Ash

"What you're going to do even more training!?" exclaimed Misty

"Yep I'm going to train today, then face Brock tomorrow" said Ash as he left

"That give me a chance to tell Brock all about you" said Misty as she began formulating a plan

What she didn't know was that Brock was just outside the door when he heard Ash and Misty talking and see Ash leave and Misty plotting something, but was interested in seeing Ash train more than what ever Misty was planning

Brock was puzzled when he saw Ash arrive at the very same place he would go to train his pokemon, so he ducked down so he could watch Ash train

"So this is the place that guy told us about" said Ash who knew Brock had followed him and didn't want to ruin the surprise he had in store for him

'So what's the agenda today?' asked pikachu as he jumped down from Ash's shoulder and Ash let out all his pokemon

"Today work on endurance and accuracy, but for you gyarados I want you to work on moving on land so you're not so hindered" said Ash

Brock was amazed by the pokemon Ash currently had, and a little afraid of his gyarados as it would prove to be a challenge for him to beat

Brock watched for about an hour before leaving, but he did see that Ash has psychic powers as Ash was training them by lifting boulders of various sizes with them, and even prosperously crush a one of a good size with them much to Brock's shock

The next day Ash headed to the gym to earn his first gym badge. When Ash entered he found that all the lights were turned off

"Hello? Are you taking challengers?" Ash called into the darkness

"Yes I am" replied Brock as the lights turned back on

"Then why have the lights off?" asked Ash

"Its our way of weeding out trainers" answered Brock

"Oh, does it work?" asked Ash

"Sometimes, like I said it's our way of seeing who's cut out to be a trainer or not" replied Brock

"So being the gym leader lets you see all kinds of pokemon and trainers?" asked Ash

"Well being the gym leader wasn't what I wanted to do, but ever since my father left I've been stuck here" answered Brock "why are you asking?"

"Because I just so happen to have found your father sulking around, so ashamed of his failer that he couldn't bring himself to face you" answered Ash "but I managed to convince him to come home"

"Hello Brock" said Flint as he stepped threw the door

"Dad, we'll talk after the match" said Brock with a stern look on his face

So while Ash took the field, Flint went up into the stands. It was at this time that Misty came out from a back room

"It's about time you showed up you rude, inconsiderate, sneaky, bad mouthed little boy who won't even own up to his misdeeds that has no chance at taking on any gym let alone the league" sneered Misty when she saw Ash

"Misty shut up, this is my family's gym not yours" yelled Brock "So get out, I heard everything you told me about Ash and I have to say it's pitiful as non of it is true"

"How can you take his side!?" exclaimed Misty in shock

"Because I saw what Ash could do while he was training, clearly you haven't" replied Brock

"I knew you were watching me yesterday" said Ash

"Yeah sorry about that, but I had heard you talking to Misty the other day and wanted to see things for myself" apologized Brock

"It's fine, but can we get on with our gym battle?" replied Ash

"As soon as Misty gets out" said Brock

"Fine I'll go, but know this Ash I'm not going to stop bothering you until you replace my bike" said Misty as she stormed out of the gym

"All that over that stupid bike of hers?" said Brock

"I know right" agreed Ash

"It's not even a very expensive ones, so why is she overreacting about it?" asked Brock

"I have no clue" said Ash

"So you ready to begin?" asked Brock as he took his place on the field

"Sure am" replied Ash

"Good, now come on out geodude!" said Brock as he sent out his pokemon, signaling the start of the battle

"Alright, pikachu you're up" said Ash

"A pikachu, not a wise choice in this gym" noted Brock "are you sure about using him Ash?"

"I've been training him for this, so yes" replied Ash confidently

"Then I should expect him to know moves that are effective against rock types" said Brock

"Yep, and here's one now. Pikachu use Dig!" replied Ash

"Geodude quick use Rollout" called Brock

"Pikachu when you come out use Iron Tail as well" called Ash

It took a short while for pikachu to burst out of the ground and slam his iron hard tail into geodude and stopped it from spinning, but didn't quite faint it

"Geodude quick use Power-up Punch before it can get away!" called Brock

"Pikachu use Counter" called Ash

"Wait what?!" cried Brock in alarm

Brock watched as his pokemon give pikachu a solid right hook, only for pikachu to turn that power back at geodude and faint it

"I honestly didn't expect your pikachu to know counter" said Brock as he recalled his pokemon

"He's had that move since before I got him, but I think he needs to rest now" replied Ash

 _'Awww I wanted to win the entire thing'_ whined pikachu as he walked over to Ash's side and sat down

"Alright Ash in order for you to win the badge you have to beat my onix" said Brock as he sent out his pokemon

"Alright froakie it's your turn" said Ash as he let out his pokemon

"How did you get one of the Kalos starter pokemon?" asked Brock

"I know all the regional professors thanks to Prof. Oak" explained Ash "and they all sent one of each starter for me to choose from, it's just I had befriended froakie the last time I was in Kalos and got to have him join my team anyway"

"Ah well lets see how well he does against onix" said Brock "Onix use Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge and use Icy Wind" countered Ash

Froakie quickly avoided the Rock Tomb by jumping high into the air and fired of an burst of ice cold air that did a fair amount of damage to onix

"Onix use Dragon Breath!" called Brock

"What! Froakie get out of there!" yelled Ash

Froakie was just a little to slow and got hit by the Dragon Breath and took a great deal of damage

"Froakie quick use Double Team and then Dig!" called Ash

"Onix use Iron Tail once it comes out" called Brock who was enjoying the battle as he hadn't been pushed this hard in a long time

"Froakie be ready to use Water Pulse when you come out, but first use Smokescreen" called Ash

 _'You got it!'_ replied froakie as he followed through with Ash's orders

Brock watched as a large amount of smoke began covering the floor of the gym, making it hard to see where froakie would be coming out

A few moments latter froakie burst out of the ground high into the air and fired off a large Water Pulse at onix who swung its massive tail at froakie who got hit hard

However onix was the one who fainted not froakie, although froakie was barely still standing

"Well done Ash you beat me fair and square" said Brock as he recalled his onix "but I must be honest that was my original onix, not the one I use for new trainers"

"What seriously!?" exclaimed Ash in shock

"Yep, though it's not the most powerful pokemon we have here at the gym" said Brock "it's still really strong"

"So Brock I'm guessing you want to tell me how to take care of the others right?" said Flint

"Yes, though there are a few choice words I would say, but I'm just glad you finally came home on your own for the most part" replied Brock

"I understand Brock, we should head home and talk there" agreed Flint

"Hey Ash want to join us for dinner?" asked Brock

"Uh sure why not" replied Ash "but do you mind showing me a few things about cooking though? I've wanted to learn, but my mom never showed me how"

"Sure, you can help me in the kitchen while I make dinner" agreed Brock

So Ash got to enjoy a great home cooked meal and when asked by Brock if he could come with Ash happily agreed. Ash also admitted to showing off when he crushed that rock with his psychic powers as he knew Brock was watching

Brock was shocked that what Ash did was just him showing off. Ash told him that he could crush a boulder about 1.3x the one crushed

"Wow that's something" said Brock

"I probably could do more by now if I was able to practice my powers more back home" said Ash "but I'm never going back there unless it's to see Prof. Oak"

"Just Prof. Oak? What about your mother?" asked Brock

"As much as I love her, she just can't handle my powers" replied Ash

"That's to bad" said Flint "One should never let others tell them how to raise their children"

"Says the man who left his kids for about six years" said Brock under his breath

"Ash you wouldn't be using your powers to clean the kitchen would you?" asked Flint when he noticed a bunch of floating silverware

"No that's my kadabra, I don't have enough precise control over my powers to do that sorta thing yet" replied Ash

"Oh" was all Flint and Brock said

"Well I'm off to bed, though I'm not looking forward to tomorrow as Misty will most likely continue following me until I replace her bike" said Ash as he got up from his seat

So Brock joins the team and things are looking up for Ash, but with Misty still going to be trailing him and Team Rocket tracking him, how long will the good times last?

 **Listings**

Ash-

1 Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Dig, Thunderwave, Charge Beam, Double Team, Tackle, Quick Attack, Counter, Iron Tail, Nasty Plot

2 Kadabra (M)- Psywave, Teleport, Tri Attack, Protect, Counter, Mega Kick, Calm Mind, Confusion, Kinesis, Miracle Eye

3 Froakie (M)- Pound, Cut, Lick, Double Team, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Dig

4 Fennekin (M)- Scratch, Ember, Hypnosis, Howl, Tail Whip, Fire Spin, Light Screen, Wish

5 Gyarados (M)- Thrash, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tackle, Leer, Bite, Flamethrower, Rain Dance, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Dragon Breath, Ice Fang

Brock-

1 Geodude (M)- Power-up Punch, Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl, Hammer Arm

2 Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Tackle, Dig, Rock Throw, Screech, Slam, Bind, Harden, Roar

3 Ryhorn (M)- Tackle, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Roar, Headbutt, Take Down, Rock Blast


	5. Chapter 5

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 5**

The group of Brock, Misty, Ash and his pokemon are seen headed north towards Mt. Moon. Misty however is actually a few feet behind Ash and Brock as neither one really want her around

"So Ash once we Reach Mt. Moon where are we off to?" asked Brock

"Rota, there's a tournament happening soon there and I want to take part" answered Ash "After that we'll go to Cerulean City for my next badge"

"I've heard of Rota, there's even a famous legend that comes from there" said Brock

"You mean the one about Sir Auron?" asked Ash

"Yeah that one" replied Brock

"As if you could ever compare to someone like him" said Misty from behind

"You've never seen Ash battle or train, so you have no true idea on what he can do" snapped Brock "Plus he did win the badge from my gym remember"

"Whatever Brock" dismissed Misty "You most likely just gave it to him out of pity"

"Just ignore her Brock, she's not worth it" said Ash

"Right" agreed Brock "She'll find out the truth the hard way one of these days"

The group continued on for about two hours before they reached the base of Mt. Moon. As they got closer they heard a man scream out for help. When they arrived they saw a man being attacked by a swarm of zuebats

"Quick pikachu use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash

 _'Leave him alone!'_ cried pikachu as he unleashed his attack, causing the flock to flee

"Are you alright?" asked Ash

"Yes I'm fine" replied the man "but I must tell you next time don't pull such a risky stunt, I could have been hurt by that attack just as easily as the zuebat"

"What kind of thanks is that?" demanded Brock "and that Thunderbolt was way over your head, there was no way it could have hit you"

"You don't know that, that pikachu could have easily hit me" argued the man

"He's right Brock, that pikachu could have seriously hurt that man" agreed Misty

"Pikachu has plenty of control over his attacks not to accidentally hit someone" argued Ash

"Whatever you say boy" said the man

"Why were those zuebats attacking you anyway?" asked Brock in a annoyed tone

"Someone put up some bright lights inside the cave systems of Mt. Moon" answered the man

"Sounds bad" noted Ash

"Of course it is boy" said the man in a annoyed tone "the pokemon are suffering because of it"

"Do you want us to help solve the problem or not?" asked Ash with irritation

"That would be great yes" replied the man

"Then lets get a move on" said Brock

So Ash and the others headed inside Mt. Moon to find out what was going on, however the man they rescued kept putting Ash's skills as a trainer down alongside Misty. This led both Brock and Ash ditching them as soon as they could, this however led them deeper into the mountain than even Brock had gone before

"So you don't recognize any of this?" asked Ash with worry

"Sorry no, we must have taken a wrong turn at some point" replied Brock "but maybe we'll find that legendary moonstone or a pokemon to help us out"

"I'd prefer finding a pokemon to help us over the moonstone" said Ash

"I do too, but it would be nice if we did find it" said Brock

Ash and Brock continued to explore the cave that they had found themselves in and eventually found a large chamber with a large stone in the middle that had light shining down on it

"Brock I do believe we have found the moonstone" said Ash and slight awe

"It's amazing" said Brock in awe "but now what do we do? Legend said that the moonstone was in the center of Mt. Moon, so how are we going to get out from here?"

"Maybe we could ask those clefairys for help" suggested Ash as he pointed to a group of said pokemon

"If either of us are it should be you, you're the one with psychic powers that can help you speak to them" replied Brock

"I'll give it a go" agreed Ash as he telepathicly sent out his request for help getting out of the mountain

The clefairy were startled by Ash speaking to them in their minds, but quickly understood why as Ash was a human and didn't want to frighten them off by just walking in. One of the clefairy came over and told them that it'll led them out of the mountain tomorrow morning as tonight something big was going to happen

"What?" asked Ash

 _'A very unique pokemon will appear tonight'_ replied the clefairy

"Huh? What do you mean unique?" asked Ash

 _'One of the lunar legendary pokemon'_ answered clefairy _'every so often one of the them appear at our moonstone and grant us a blessing'_

"That's so cool, but what about darkrai? That's the one that gives nightmares" asked Ash

 _'Darkrai also can make it so we don't have any, but that's about it'_ answered clefairy _'and they don't show up very often either'_

"Oh" said Ash

"What did it say?" asked Brock who felt left out

"Sorry Brock, but it appears as though a legendary pokemon of the moon will be appearing tonight and I was asking about one of them" answered Ash

"I see, but I am wondering what's so special about the moonstone, after all there is a evolution stone with the same name" said Brock

 _'Our moonstone works just like the smaller versions, but it came from another dimension a long time ago'_ explained the clefairy _'what that realm is called I don't know'_

"Huh, I would have never guessed" said Brock after Ash told him what clefairy had said

"Me either, but I guess for now we make camp and get some rest" said Ash

"Good idea" agreed Brock

So Ash and Brock made camp just at the edge of the chamber and let out their pokemon so that they could interact with the clefairy and other pokemon that were around. It was then that Ash found out that Brock had captured one of the zuebats from earlier, not that he minded

Meanwhile Misty had also ditched the man that Ash had rescued so that she could find them, but had no such luck in finding them so she decided to head to Rota and wait for them there

Around midnight Ash awoke to a strong psychic presence approaching and gently woke Brock up and told him that the legendary is arriving

They also saw that all the clefairy had gathered around the moonstone and were dancing and chanting

"What are they saying?" asked Brock

"Don't know, it's some kind of prayer from long ago" replied Ash "that's all I can tell"

"Wait, so you can't tell what they're saying at all?" asked Brock in surprise

"I can hear what they're saying, but I can't understand what exactly it is" replied Ash "It must be from a language from long ago"

"Huh, I never thought that pokemon would have different languages" said Brock in awe

"From what I understand pokemon pick up on our languages and use them for themselves" replied Ash "but lets be quite and watch"

Ash and Brock soon saw a large bat like pokemon descend down from the hole in the ceiling and land on top of the moonstone

"What pokemon is that?" asked Brock

"Let me check" said Ash as he pulled out his muted pokedex and scanned the pokemon "It says here that that pokemon is lunala a legendary pokemon from Alola"

"Woah, I had no idea that such a pokemon even existed" said Brock in amazement

 _'Why do I sense a powerful mind?'_ asked lunala telepathicly so everyone could hear _'and a human one at that?'_

 _'Two humans got horribly lost and found this place by mistake'_ explained one of the clefairys

 _'I see'_ noted lunala _'hmmm how sad the same human who has so much potential also has so much sorrow inside,but why?'_

"Because of how poorly I was treated in my hometown" answered Ash as he stepped closer "Almost everyone thought I'm some kind of monster, and the reason behind it happened when I was only three years old"

Everyone was shocked at this revelation from Ash and lunala said _'Child no one should suffer as much as you have just because you're different than everyone else'_

"I know that, but the pressure from the townsfolk got to my mom and it greatly effected our relationship, while my father had no problems with me having them" replied Ash "Sadly as a pokemon ranger he wasn't around very often"

 _'Child from what I can tell you're important to this world, why is unclear to me however'_ said lunala after taking some time to think _'and the best course of action that I can take is to help you find your place in life'_

"You mean you want to join my team?" asked Ash in shock

'Yes, but as I am a legendary pokemon it is best not to let others know that I am with you until you enter the pokemon league' replied lunala

"Uhh... dusk ball go" said Ash as he threw said pokeball at lunala, who didn't struggle one bit so it was an instant capture

Of course when ever Ash catches a pokemon Prof. Oak gets an update as well as all the other regional professors after Ash said it was ok for them to get updates as well. Ash's father also got an email each time as well, but Ash had no idea about that

So imagine their surprise the next mourning when they saw Ash had caught the lengendary pokemon lunala and a clefairy at Mt. Moon in the middle of the night

"Ahh daylight at last" said Brock with a sigh of relief

"That's true, but I still can't get over the fact that two pokemon wished to join my team and one of them is a legendary" agreed Ash

"Me either, but I'm betting that Misty will be waiting for you in Rota" replied Brock

"Ugh, she needs to let that stupid bike go" agreed Ash with a groan

 **Listings**

Ash-

1 Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Dig, Thunderwave, Charge Beam, Double Team, Tackle, Quick Attack, Counter, Iron Tail, Nasty Plot

2 Kadabra (M)- Psywave, Teleport, Tri Attack, Protect, Counter, Mega Kick, Calm Mind, Confusion, Kinesis, Miracle Eye

3 Froakie (M)- Pound, Cut, Lick, Double Team, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Dig

4 Fennekin (M)- Scratch, Ember, Hypnosis, Howl, Tail Whip, Fire Spin, Light Screen, Wish

5 Gyarados (M)- Thrash, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tackle, Leer, Bite, Flamethrower, Rain Dance, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Dragon Breath, Ice Fang

6 Lunala (F)- Moongeist Beam, Hypnosis, Teleport, Cosmic Power, Confuse Ray, Confusion, Air Slash, Night Shade, Protect, Light Screen, Reflect, Aerial Ace

7 Clefairy (F)- Pound, Wish, Metronome, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Drain Punch, Sing, Disarming Voice

Brock-

1 Geodude (M)- Power-up Punch, Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl, Hammer Arm

2 Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Tackle, Dig, Rock Throw, Screech, Slam, Bind, Harden, Roar

3 Ryhorn (M)- Tackle, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Roar, Headbutt, Take Down, Rock Blast

4 Zuebat (M)- Tackle, Supersonic, Leach Life, Air Cutter, Wing Attack

 **Note: Ash will get a good number of legendary pokemon in this story. Also you'll never guess who's in Rota, besides Misty, hoping to see Ash again**


	6. Chapter 6

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Note: I just realized that I forgot to add butterfree to the listings, my bad**

It took Ash and Brock three days to get from Mt. Moon to Rota and during that time Ash was training his pokemon to be faster than before. This allowed some of them to learn Agility or a different speed based move

"Wow so this is Rota" said Ash as he admired the buildings

"Hey Ash what's that?" asked Brock as he pointed to a large formation way off in the distance

"I think that's the Tree of Beginning" answered Ash "It's where Sir Auron is said to have went to save the kingdom of Rota all those years ago"

"Wow it looks amazing even from this distance" said Brock

"It sure is, but I'm not sure if we're allowed to go there" agreed Ash

While Ash and Brock were enjoying themselves what they didn't know was that the few friends Ash did have were also in town. They were Dawn, May, Max and Serena who all met Ash during Summer Camp at Prof. Oak's Lab, they came from different regions and were told all about how Ash was a monster and to stay away from him. Gary however told them that while Ash does have a special power, he's not a monster

The three asked Gary if he was Ash's friend or not, to which Gary said that while no he wasn't Ash's friend he at least tolerated him being around

The three of them wanted to see if what they were told about Ash was true or not on their own. And when they did find Ash they saw him playing with a large number of pokemon one being an abra and all of them were having a blast

May and Dawn walked up and introduced themselves to Ash and asked if they could join him in playing with the pokemon. Ash replied that he'd love it if they did, but asked who the other one was. Serena came over and introduced herself as well, but Ash could tell she was very shy

By the end of the very first summer camp Ash had made three friends and was sad for them to go back to their home regions, but knew that they'd be back next year

Max joined them the last year before the four friends would start their journeys and Ash found that just like him Max had psychic powers, but they weren't overly powerful at the time

Eventually Ash picked up on Max's psychic signature and quickly tracked it down so he could see his friends

"Whoa Ash where you off to?" asked Brock as he followed after Ash

"My friends from Summer Camp are here" Ash called back "which means this is going to be a blast!"

"That's great, you told me they were the only friends you had before leaving Pallet Town" said Brock "and I can't wait to met them"

Ash quickly found his friends sitting at a table with four other people with them; a green haired young man in a waiter's outfit, a purple haired girl with an axew in her hair and two siblings with yellow hair all talking with Ash's friends. Ash also noticed that Misty was nearby as well, but chose to ignore her

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" called Ash as he got closer

"Ash! It's great to see you again!" cried Serena as she got up and gave Ash a hug

"We all decided to come here to see the competition and contest being held here" explained Dawn "when we ran into these four"

"So you're Ash" said the green haired man "I've heard quite a bit about you from your friends here"

"Yes it's quite amazing hearing that you have psychic powers" added the yellow haired boy

"I enjoy having my psychic powers, it's just they've caused me a lot of grief growing up" replied Ash

"I must agree, no one should have to go through what you did" agreed the green haired man

"So who are all of you?" asked Brock

"My name is Clemont" introduced Clemont "and this is my little sister Bonnie"

"Hiya!" chirped Bonnie

"I'm Cilan, a pokemon connoisseur" introduced Cilan

"And I'm Iris" introduced Iris "and this is Axew"

 _'Hi!'_ cried axew

"So Ash what have you been up to?" asked Serena

"Trying to get away from a annoying red head who keeps pestering me to replace her bike" answered Ash "one that was destroyed by a gyarados that she hooked while fishing and I caught so it wouldn't cause more damage"

"That's crazy! Why would anyone bother someone about a bike that was destroyed because of their fault?" asked Cilan in confusion

"One of the gym leaders of the Cerulean Gym" answered Brock "and she thinks Ash has no skills as a trainer what so ever"

"That's crazy, I've never seen Ash before and I can tell he's very skilled" said Celmont "and I should know as I'm the gym leader of the Lumiose Gym in Kalos"

"You're a gym leader as well?" asked Cilan

"What gym are you from?" asked Brock

"The Striation Gym in Unovia" answered Cilan

"Funny I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader" laughed Brock "and we all agree Ash is very skilled"

"Whoa three gym leaders in one place! That's amazing!" cried Bonnie

"Actually Misty is over there trying to find me as she knew I was coming here" said Ash as he pointed her out

"Can't she see you?" asked Iris "I mean she's right there"

"Nope, I've clouded her mind with my psychic powers so she can't recognize me or Brock" answered Ash

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Max "I can't do anything like that"

"Wait you're psychic as well?" asked Iris in shock

"Yeah Max does have psychic powers, in fact it was Ash who discovered that he did in the first place" explained May

"So what brings two gym leaders to Rota?" asked Ash

"Vacation" answered Cilan "I have two brothers who can watch over the gym for me while I'm gone"

"Same here, but I built a robot to handle things for me" added Clemont

"I tagged along with Cilan to see the dragon pokemon that Kanto has" added Iris

"You must really like dragons to come all the way out here" noted Ash

"I come from the Village of Dragons, it's sorta our thing" remarked Iris

"Sounds like a nice place to live" said Ash

"It is, in fact the elder was the one who gave me my axew" replied Iris

"So axew is your starter pokemon?" asked May

"No, excadrill is, but I'm having some trouble getting him to listen" admitted Iris

"Oh well I could help sort that out latter, but for now I'm going to go sign up for the tournament" said Ash

"Well me, May and Serena are going to take part in the contest being held" said Dawn

"It's being held first right?" asked Ash

"Yeah, why?" asked May

"Then I'm going to take a swing at it as well" replied Ash "The tournament is the day afterwards so there's no need to miss one for the other"

"Hey Ash can we see what pokemon you have so far?" asked Serena

"Sure, but we should head out away from the crowds as I have a very special pokemon with me" answered Ash

"Cool and we can show you what we have as well" said Max

"Hey how long until Misty realizes we're in town?" asked Brock

"Meh, as long as I keep her mind clouded and her starmie helps out she wont know it's us" answered Ash "of course when she hears my name be called that'll break her out of the trance"

"Wait her starmie is helping you?" asked Brock "Why?"

"It doesn't like her favoritism of it over her other pokemon as her other pokemon are suffering because of it" answered Ash and some venom in his voice

"Jeez I hope I can patch things up with excadrill" remarked Iris "I don't want him to turn on me"

The group headed into the nearby forest and found a large clearing where everyone could let out their pokemon

Brock sent out his zuebat, geodude, onix and ryhorn; Serena sent out a fennekin, eevee and a panchem; May sent out a torchic, beautifly, eevee and a skitty; Max let out a ralts; Cilan sent out a pansage and a crustle; Iris sent out her excadrill and had axew join in; Dawn let out a piplup, buneary, cyndaqill and a swinub; Clemont sent out a bunnelby, luxray and a chespin and Bonnie let out her dedenne out of her bag

It was then Ash's turn to let out his pokemon and everyone, but Brock as he's seen them already, were amazed that Ash had a legendary pokemon on his team and that the rest of his team looked rather powerful in their own right

"Wow! You managed to get a legendary pokemon already!" cried Max in awe "That's soo amazing!"

 _'I take it these are your friends?'_ asked lunala

"Yep, they sure are" replied Ash happily

 _'Then I'm happy for you'_ said lunala with a smile

"If you have a legendary no wonder your pokemon look so strong" noted Cilan

"Yes well I'm not going to use lunala until the Indigo League, so it'll be a huge surprise when I send her out" said Ash with a grin

"Hey! I have a great idea! Let's all practice our routine for the contest tomorrow right here!" announced Serena

"That's a great idea Serena" agreed Ash "that way no one else will know what we have planned"

So Everyone began working on their routines for the contest and also held mock battles to improve their battling skills

"I'm glad Ash is enjoying himself" said Brock as he watched on

"From what I've been told I too am happy to see Ash enjoy himself as well" agreed Cilan "and the bond they all share brings tears to my eyes"

"You know you could come with us, I mean I might be a great cook and all, but even I would have trouble feeding everyone" offered Brock "and I had to raise seven younger siblings"

"Well me and my brothers do run a restaurant inside our gym so I could help out there" said Cilan "and I'd like to be part of something like this, so I'll ask Ash if I can"

"Me and Bonnie will ask to, and I can help pitch in with the cooking as well" added Clemont

"Three cooks for a large group, that'd make things very interesting latter on" noted Brock "but I'm sure Ash will love the company"

"I get the feeling that if I went along with Ash I'll get to see some amazing dragon types" quipped Iris "So I'll tag along to"

Latter that day Ash was shocked to learn that besides his old friends joining him, the four people he just met also wanted to join him as well. Ash was more than happy to let them join, though he did ask how they were all going to be fed. Brock said that both Cilan and Clemont could cook so they were covered there, the only problem they might face is finding places large enough for them all to sleep

Ash explained that he's been working on creating a pocket dimension to store his extra things, so given enough time he might be able to make it to were they could sleep there. Max asked if he might be able to do that at some point, to which Ash replied "We'll have to wait and see now wont we?"

 **Note: Alright a group of ten trainers... man that's a lot of people to write in...**

 **Listings**

Ash-

1 Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Dig, Thunderwave, Charge Beam, Double Team, Tackle, Quick Attack, Counter, Iron Tail, Nasty Plot, Agility

2 Kadabra (M)- Psywave, Teleport, Tri Attack, Protect, Counter, Mega Kick, Calm Mind, Confusion, Kinesis, Miracle Eye, Double Team

3 Froakie (M)- Pound, Cut, Lick, Double Team, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Dig, Aerial Ace

4 Fennekin (M)- Scratch, Ember, Hypnosis, Howl, Tail Whip, Fire Spin, Light Screen, Wish, Double Team

5 Gyarados (M)- Thrash, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tackle, Leer, Bite, Flamethrower, Rain Dance, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Dragon Breath, Ice Fang, Double Team

6 Lunala (F)- Moongeist Beam, Hypnosis, Teleport, Cosmic Power, Confuse Ray, Confusion, Air Slash, Night Shade, Protect, Light Screen, Reflect, Aerial Ace, Double Team

7 Clefairy (F)- Pound, Wish, Metronome, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Drain Punch, Sing, Disarming Voice, Double Team

8 Butterfree (M)- Electroweb, Confusion, Psybeam, String Shot, Tackle, Protect, Sleep Powder, Silver Wind, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Bug Bite, Gust, Whirlwind, Double Team, Quiver Dance

Brock-

1 Geodude (M)- Power-up Punch, Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl, Hammer Arm

2 Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Tackle, Dig, Rock Throw, Screech, Slam, Bind, Harden, Roar

3 Ryhorn (M)- Tackle, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Roar, Headbutt, Take Down, Rock Blast

4 Zuebat (M)- Tackle, Supersonic, Leach Life, Air Cutter, Wing Attack

May-

1 Torchic- Ember, Scratch, Growl, Fire Spin

2 Beautifly- Tackle, Poison Sting, Gust, Absorb, String Shot

3 Skitty- Charm, Sweet Kiss, Blizzard, Attract, Tail Whip, Assist

4 Eevee (F)- Tackle, Shadow Ball, Dig, Iron Tail, Double Team, Swift

Max-

1 Ralts (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Charm

Cilan-

1 Pansage (M)- Bullet Seed, Bite, Solar Beam, Dig, Scratch, Seed Bomb

2 Crustle (M)- Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Bug Bite, X-Scissor, Protect, Bulldoze

Iris-

1 Axew (M)- Fury Swipes, Scratch, Dragon Rage

2 Excadrill (M)- Metal Claw, Drill Run, Slash, Hone Claws

Serena-

1 Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Growl, Hidden Power- Grass

2 Panchum (M)- Dark Pulse, Brick Break, Low Kick, Taunt, Stone Edge

3 Eevee (F)- Charm, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Detect

Clemont-

1 Bunnelby (M)- Dig, Mud Shot, Tackle

2 Luxray (M)- Spark, Swift, Thunder Fang, Discharge, Iron Tail

3 Chespin (M)- Pin Missile, Rollout, Vine Whip, Bite

Bonnie-

Dedenne (M)- Nuzzle, Charm

Dawn-

1 Piplup (M)- Bubble, Peck, Pound, Bubble Beam

2 Swinub (M)- Powder Snow, Tackle, Mud Bomb

3 Bunnery (F)- Ice Beam, Jump Kick, Bounce, Charm, Pound

4 Cyndaquill (F)- Flame Wheel, Ember, Tackle, Swift, Dig, Rollout


	7. Chapter 7

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 7**

The next day everyone got ready to take part in the contest being held in the Cameran Palace with Lady Ilene being one of the judges

"You excited Ash?" asked Serena who was wearing a dress from Kalos' past

"Yep I'm all ready to go" replied Ash who was wearing a costume based on the classic fortune teller

"We're all ready as well" said Dawn as she came over with May

Dawn was wearing a dress from Sinnoh's past and May was wearing one from Hoenn's past

"Huh, we are all wearing a dress from our home region's past" noted Serena

"I guess we are" laughed Dawn

"Lets head to the waiting room so we're not late" said Ash

"Right" said the others at once

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! The Rota contest is about to begin!" called the announcer "and as always we have the lovely Lady Ilene as a guest judge"

The crowd started cheering really loudly, however Misty was still looking for Ash and figured he might be in the crowd somewhere and wasn't paying much attention to the actual show

"Alright first up we have May Maple all the way from the Hoenn region!" called the announcer "and if I may add looks rather fetching in her dress"

The crowd cheered for May as she took the stage, Misty on the other hand saw Brock in the crowd but didn't see Ash anywhere yet

"He has to be nearby if Brock is here" thought Misty "But where?"

"Alright Skitty take the stage!" said May as she sent out her pokemon "Now use Sweet Kiss then Blizzard!"

Skitty sent forth a flurry of hearts upwards and when there were a large number of them skitty blasted them with a large blast of wind and snow, causing them to burst

All this created pink and blue sparkles to appear creating a decent effect

"A very good go for a first attempt I must say" said one of the judges

"Yes, the effort put into the performance was clear" added another judge

"It was well executed to me" said the third judge

"A wondrous performance, I can't wait to see it be improved latter on" finished Lady Ilene

Once May was backstage again she let out a sigh of relief

"You put in a good effort May" said Ash

"I know, once I teach my pokemon more moves we'll be even better" replied May

Four performances latter it was Dawn's turn

"Alright all the way from the mystical land of Sinnoh it's Dawn!" called the announcer

"Alright piplup spotlight!" cheered Dawn as she sent out her pokemon, and as she was using a bubble seal piplup came out surrounded by pink bubbles

"Alright piplup use Bubble Beam!" started Dawn

Piplup fired off a stream of bubbles mixing it with the pink bubbles that he came out with

"Alright now Peck!" called Dawn

Piplup began popping all the bubbles with his beak and then landed with a shower of pink and blue water drops rained down around him

"That was an amazing performance" noted the first judge

"A well blend of moves for an amazing display" added the second judge

"It was one of the best performances so far today" said the third judge

"Yes an elegant performance indeed" finished Lady Ilene

"Wow you did better than I did" said May as Dawn came into the back room

"Remember May this is the first contest any of us have done, so we all have room to improve" said Serena

After the next performance it was Serena's turn

"Alright folks coming all the way from Kalos is Serena Yvonie!" called the announcer

"Alright fennekin it's time to shine!" called Serena as she sent out her pokemon "Fennekin use Hidden Power then Ember!"

Fennekin launched it's attacks up into the air after jumping into the air, however fennekin slipped when she landed ruining the appeal

"Oh my, and it was going so well" said one of the judges

"Yes it was going so well" added the second judge "but there's always next time"

"You did well for your first performance dear" consoled the third judge "and we wish you luck next time"

"I hope that this doesn't stop you from continuing your performing career" offered Lady Ilene "and I hope you can enjoy the rest of the celebrations still"

"So long as I'm with my friends I will continue moving forward" replied Serena before she left the stage with her head held high and a cheering crowd

"It was a great effort Serena" consoled Ash

"Well I did my best, so I shouldn't be to upset" said Serena "but you're up next Ash as you're the last one to go"

"Well Misty is going to know where I've been" moaned Ash

"Don't worry we're here for you" assured Dawn

"Thanks that means a lot" said Ash with gratitude

"Alright folks for the last performance today we have Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town!" called the announcer

"What!?" yelled Misty in shock causing everyone to glare at her for her outburst

"Who are you to yell like that when I come on stage?" asked Ash

"Who am I? I'm the person whose bike your gyarados blasted apart!" yelled Misty at the top of her lungs "and you owe me a new bike"

"If I recall you had hooked that gyarados and it blasted your bike _before_ I caught it" retorted Ash calmly "So I don't owe you a new bike, and further more following someone for someone as long as you have for something so stupid must have something wrong with them"

"You catching that gyarados makes you responsible for what it did to my bike" argued Misty "So there!"

"I caught that gyarados to stop it from doing more damage and saving your sorry butt" replied Ash calmly "So let that cheap bike go and be glad you're alive"

"I agree, bothering someone to replace a bike when it was destroyed by a rampaging gyarados that the peson captured to stop it from doing any more harm is despicable" agreed Lady Ilene "and who do you think you are in the fist place to be so demanding in my presence?"

"Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean City Gym" replied Misty who still looked furious "and Ash shouldn't even bother trying to compete as he has no skills as a trainer, and before you tell me otherwise he just got really lucky with that gyarados as it clearly had just evolved"

"Misty I faced Ash at the Pewter City Gym as the gym leader there and Ash beat me fair and square" retorted Brock as he stood up "so you must have incredibly poor skills in gauging a trainer's skill"

"I concur with Brock, I'm one of the gym leaders from Unovia and I could tell right away that Ash was a really skilled trainer with out even seeing him in action with his pokemon" added Cilan

"The same goes for me" added Clemont "I'm a gym leader from all the way from Kalos and I too can see just how great of a trainer Ash is just by looking at him. And you seriously need to get over that bike!"

"Three gym leaders all agree that you are in the wrong in all accounts" said Lady Ilene "So either sit down and be quite or leave Rota and never return"

Misty sat down grudgingly and payed no heed to all the heated glares pointed her way or Ash's amazing performance with his kadabra

"Well folks from what we have seen today, minus that outburst, we can now determine who the winner is for this year's contest!" called the announcer

"After long deliberation we've decided that this year's winner is" announced Lady Ilene "Dawn from the Sinnoh Region!"

"Congrats Dawn!" cheered Ash as Dawn took the stage

"Thanks you so much, you were a great audience" said Dawn as she received a special ribbon from Lady Ilene

"And of course we have prizes for second and third, so will Ash Ketchum and Benny Aluoom please come up here" said Lady Ilene

"For second place we have an wise glasses and for third a heart scale" said Lady Ilene as she gave Ash the glasses and Benny the heart scale

"Thank you" said Ash with a bow

"Sweet these are so cool" said Benny

After the contest the group headed to a restaurant to celebrate everyone's success in the contest

"You know I can't believe that Misty made such a scene in front of all those people and the queen" said Clemont as they ate

"I can't believe she's a gym leader" said Max "Our father's a gym leader and he's never acted like that before"

"You know what the worse thing about the whole thing is?" asked Brock

"What?" everyone asked

"She's the strongest gym leader out of the four Waterflower sisters" answered Brock "Which means Ash will most likely have to face her for the Cascade Badge"

"Well the good thing is that she'll have to acknowledge how good Ash really is" said May

"And if she tries to say Ash cheated he'll have three other gym leaders backing him up" said Cilan

"I'm actually hoping to face her so I can get her to leave me alone" said Ash "She needs a major wake up call"

"Agreed" said the others

 **Note: So Misty got chewed out by royalty and the events of the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew are fast approaching, hope you all are ready for it. Also there is no listings as nothing has changed yet**


	8. Chapter 8

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 8**

The next day was the tournament and Ash was very excited to take part, as he hope to win it like he did with the contest the day before

"You all set?" asked Brock

"You bet" replied Ash happily

"You go show them just how good you are!" cheered Dawn

"Yeah you go show em!" added Max

Ash's other friends also gave Ash their encouragement to Ash as well

"Thanks guys, I'll do my very best" replied Ash happily as he headed out to take part of the tournament

Ash had to wait for two rounds for his turn and during that time he was thinking about who to use for the tournament as he could only use one pokemon during the entire thing. So when his turn came up he was fully prepared

"Alright the third round of tournament is about to start!" called announcer "In the red box we have Vairian!"

The crowd began cheering for Vairian as he stepped out onto the field

"And in the blue box we have Ash Ketchem!" called the announcer

"Ah so your Ash, I've heard a about you" said Vairian "They say you have skill, well I don't see it yet"

"Then I'll prove it to you" replied Ash

"Alright then come forth Jolteon!" yelled Vairian as he sent out his pokemon

"Gyarados it's time to shine!" called Ash as he sent out his gyarados

"Ha! This will be easy! Gyarados is four times weak to electric attacks" laughed Vairian "Jolteon end this quickly with Thunderbolt"

"Dodge and use Flamethrower" countered Ash

"Move out of the way" called Vairian

Gyarados smoothly moved out of the way of the incoming Thunderbolt and unleashed his Flamethrower faster than jolteon could move and did quite a bit of damage to it

"Jolteon use Dig to get away, then use Shadow Ball multi fire" called Vairian

"Gyarados use Double Team and once jolteon is out of the ground use Dragon Rage" countered Ash

"Wait, what!?" exclaimed Vairian in shock "Jolteon fire Shadow Ball from underground instead!"

Jolteon fired a Shadow Ball our from under the ground, but it missed hitting gyarados by a wide margin and also left a hole for gyarados to fire his attack into

After the smoke cleared from gyarados' attack jolteon was seen slowly crawling its way out of the ground and faint

"And the winner is Ash Ketchem" called the announcer

"I seriously underestimated you" said Vairian

"It was a good match Vairian" said Ash

Eventually it was the finals of the tournament and Ash was facing someone who was wearing a full suite of armor

"Alright weavile go!" called the person in the armor

"Gyarados lets show em what you can do!" yelled Ash as he sent out his pokemon

"Weavile use Blizzard!" ordered the armored person

"Gyarados use Flamethrower to counter that!" countered Ash

Gyarados easily overpowered the Blizzard and hit weavile for a ton of damage

"Weavile quick use Night Slash!" ordered the armored opponent

"Stop that with Hyper Beam!" called Ash

Gyarados quickly powered up its attack and blasted weavile as it got close and fainted out right

"And the winner of this year's tournament is Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town!" cried the announcer "Which means he's our new guardian of the year!"

The crowd started cheering for Ash and his victory in the tournament, making Ash smile as people are happy for him and not scorning his very existence

"That was a great battle" says Ash's opponent who takes off their helmet, reveling that they're a girl

"Yes it was" agreed Ash as he shook her hand

Latter that night a huge ball is being held in honer of Sir Auron with Ash taking a seat by the queen. Ash sends out almost all his pokemon, minus lunala due to obvious reasons, to enjoy the party

Ash however is told that he must sit still in the chair until after the fireworks start. So Ash decides to use his psychic powers to bring himself food and drink when he needs it, much to the surprise to everyone else. However no one says anything and continue on with what they were doing

"Well...so long as you ah don't make a mess I guess it's fine" said Jenny, Lady Ilene's maid

"Sorry I was just making sure I don't get to hungry and have my stomach get to loud" replied Ash "cuz trust me it can get rather loud if I don't eat enough"

"Now everyone please I can have your attention" said Lady Ilene "We will now honor our new Aura Guardian of the Year"

As Lady Ilene said this Jenny handed Ash Sir Auron's staff

"Whoa is this the real staff?" asked Ash in awe as he took it

"It is indeed, it's all we have left of Sir Auron" answered Lady Ilene

"It's an honor to hold it" said Ash with a slight bow

Shortly after Ash sat back down he heard a voice cry out "Why?"

"Did you say something?" Ash asked Jenny

"No I didn't" replied Jenny with confusion

"Huh, maybe I'm just hearing things" thought Ash

 _'I think not young Ash'_ said lunala telepathicly _'when you hear it again find the source and respond'_

a"What do you mean?" replied Ash telepathicly

 _'Listen and you will see'_ was the response Ash got

So Ash focused his mind and waited to hear that voice again. He didn't have to wait long as he heard the voice again cry out "Why Sir Auron? Why?"

Ash noticed that the voice was coming from inside the crystal of Sir Auron's staff, so Ash focused all his attention into it and sent forth a telepathic message to the presence inside "I am sorry, but I'm not Sir Auron, he died around a thousand years ago"

 _'What the!? Who are you?!'_ demanded the voice in shock _'how are you speaking to me?'_

"I'm Ash Ketchem and I'm psychic. Who are you?" replied Ash

 _'Psychic? But how is it that your aura appears to be Sir Auron's then?'_ asked the voice

"Aura? I've heard about it before, but I've never tried to use it as I have psychic powers" replied Ash "but again, who are you?"

 _'Lucario, I was Sir Auron's student until the war broke out and he betrayed me and the kingdom by sealing me in his staff'_ answered lucario

"What really? Non of the legends say what ever happened to Sir Auron's lucario, but they do say Sir Auron sacrificed himself to save the kingdom" said Ash "and maybe he sealed you away so you wouldn't suffer the same fate as he did"

 _'I didn't think about that'_ said lucario _'but then he must have gave up all his aura to save the kingdom, or something along those lines if he really did seal me away to spare me from his fate'_

During all this Ash could sense a large amount of anger and betrayal being held by lucario, but when Ash mentioned a possible reason why Sir Auron sealed him away lucario let some of it go

"If it'd help I could help you find out the truth" offered Ash "But first I would have to get you out of this staff"

 _'Being free would be nice'_ replied lucario _'but has it really been a thousand years?'_

"I'm afraid so, thankfully there hasn't been any major wars for many years now" replied Ash "So the world is in relative peace right now"

 _'That's good to hear'_ said lucario _'and if you want to help set me free all I need to do is barrow some of your aura so that I can break myself out'_

"It's not going to cause any problems for me is it?" asked Ash "I've never had my aura be used before"

 _'Actually from what I can tell now that I've managed to get a proper reading of your aura, it's been keeping your psychic powers in line and under your control for all these years'_ explained lucario _'and it hasn't even awoken yet'_

"Awoken yet? What does that mean exactly?" asked Ash

 _'It means that once you start utilizing your aura the full extent of it will be greater than any aura guardian I know of'_ answered lucario _'and Sir Auron had the highest known amount of aura in my time or before it'_

"That sounds like I have a lot more power inside me than I thought" said Ash in awe

'That's true, but now can we please get on with setting me free?' begged lucario

"Yes of course" agreed Ash

During this entire conversation everyone noticed Ash staring intensely at the crystal atop Sir Auron's staff with his eyes glowing brightly, a sign that he was using his psychic powers for some reason

"Hey May you have any idea what's going on?" asked Cilan

"Sorry no, Max's the one who would know as he's psychic as well, but he's run off somewhere" answered May

Suddenly the crystal on the staff started glowing in a bright light and a large shaft of light burst out and once the light faded there was a pokemon knelling on the ground

"Whoa so that's what you look like" said Ash as he got to see what lucario looked like

Lucario used his aura sight to see his surroundings as his eyes were still closed, but slowly opened then and saw that Ash looked a lot like Sir Auron, but was only _ten_ years old!

 _'Whoa I didn't expect you to just ten years old!'_ exclaimed lucario in shock _'you have the power level of an adult not a child'_

"I'm going to ignore that" said Ash "The more important thing is are you alright?"

 _'I need to think'_ said lucario just before he ran off

"What just happened?" asked Lady Ilene who was completely confused by what just happened "But in a more quite area"

Ash explained that he heard a voice coming from the staff and discovered that it belonged to Sir Auron's lucario who was sealed away into it by Sir Auron. Ash also explained that lucario felt betrayed by Sir Auron by what he had said and did, but when Ash mentioned that Sir Auron likely sealed lucario away so he didn't suffer the same fate as Sir Auron did. Lucario let some of his anger go at this as it made some sense to his actions, but wanted to find out the truth himself

"And I take it you are going to help lucario find the truth?" asked Lady Ilene

"Yes, and help him adjust to our time period as well" answered Ash

"A very noble thing to do, but I must ask how did you get lucario out of the staff?" replied Lady Ilene

"It turns out that I can use aura along with my psychic powers" answered Ash "I just never knew that I had them before"

"So lucario used your aura to escape?" asked Brock as Ash's friends were there as well

"That's right" answered Ash "right now lucario want's to be left alone to think things over, but after that we're off to go help him find the truth"

"Sounds like an adventure and a half" said Dawn "I'm in"

"Same here" agreed the others

"I wish you luck with that" said Lady llene "But I advise you to head out in the mourning as it is late in the night"

"Good idea" agreed Ash with a yawn

"Ash! A mew's kidnapped pikachu!" yelled Max telepathicly, sadly his control isn't no where near as good as Ash's so everyone heard it

"Max you don't need to be so loud!" yelled Ash telepathicly back "everyone heard you!"

"Sorry Ash, but a mew's kidnapped pikachu!" argued Max

"Did I hear right? A mew has taken your pikachu?" asked Lady Ilene

"Yeah why?" asked Ash

"A mew lives at the Tree of Beginning and likes to come here and swipe things time to time" explained Lady Ilene "it normally brings things back so I wouldn't worry to much, but to find the answers you seek I'm sure you'll have to go to the tree anyway"

"Thanks that's good to know" replied Ash with relief


	9. Chapter 9

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 9**

The next mourning the group headed out to the Tree of Beginning with lucario leading the way as he could track down pikachu's aura

"So Ash is lucario right about you having the power of aura, just like Sir Auron?" asked Serena as the group walked along

"Lucario are known to be able to use aura, so if he says I can then yes it's true" answered Ash "I just have no clue on how to use it"

"Is it like your psychic powers?" asked Iris

"I don't know, I haven't asked" answered Ash "lucario needs to find out the truth more than me learning to use aura"

Luacrio was listening in to the conversation and was intrigued as Ash was more concerned about him than learning how to use his latent power, but he still said _'Ash it'll take some time to get to the tree, I could help you learn the basics if you want'_

"I'll think about it" replied Ash "but how long will it take to get to the tree on foot?"

 _'At the rate we're going and how large the group is, it'll take about a week to get there'_ answered lucario

"That's fine I'm in no rush" said Ash

'Tell me what is it that people do now to settle disputes instead of war?' asked lucario

"People have pokemon battles, but now a days it's for fun than anything" answered Ash

 _'What is that?'_ asked lucario

"A pokemon battle is when two to four trainers send out up to six pokemon per side and the last side standing is the winner" explained Brock "There's entire tournaments and leagues dedicated to the art of battle, but the best part is no one dies because of it any more"

 _'I see'_ said lucario _'Is that all people do these days?'_

"Not at all" said Serena "There's also contests where people show off their pokemon as well as showcases which is very similar, but is in Kalos"

'I've heard of Kalos before' said lucario _'a terrible war happened a thousand years before the war I was caught up in happened and a ton of lives were lost from something called the Ultimate Weapon'_

"Sadly that's true, the king at the time lost his beloved pokemon in the war, so he built a machine to bring it back to life" explained Serena sadly "however even though it worked the king was so full of anger that he turned his machine into the Ultimate Weapon and ended the war at the cost of countless lives on both sides"

 _'What happened to the pokemon?'_ asked lucario

"It left the man as he was no longer who he was" answered Serena "and they say that both still live to this day"

"How would you know if he was still alive?" asked Max

"Well he's a giant of a man and I've heard that he's been to Hoenn once" answered Serena "and they say he planted a tree in a city, but I can't recall which one"

"I've read about a giant man doing something like that before, but I can't recall where either" said Max

Lucario was quite from what he heard

"You know Unovia has it's own legends that have war involved as well" said Iris "and that it led to the original dragon to split into the Tao Trio"

"Oh you mean zekrom, reshiram and kyurem right?" asked Ash

"Yeah long ago there were two brothers who were joint kings, but their views became so different that when they called upon the original dragon for help, it wound up splitting up to help both at once" answered Iris "One became the Hero of Ideals while the other became the Hero of Truth and a large war broke out to see who was right"

'That's terrible' noted lucario

"Right... and since then both zekrom and reshiram both seek their heroes and each time causes trouble for the region" agreed Iris with a sigh "thankfully neither one has been seen for quite sometime, so who knows when they'll reappear"

 _'Actually Ash for some reason I have the feeling that one of those two has interest in you'_ said lunala telepathicly as she was still in her pokeball

This caused Ash to stop suddenly due to confusion and slight shock

Lucario noticed this and saw that Ash still hadn't sent out of of his pokemon, even though all the others were out and had to ask _'Ash who's still hasn't been let out?'_

"Do you know anything about Alola?" asked Ash

 _'I can't say I have'_ replied lucario _'the only thing I know is that it's located south of this region'_

"Right, it's located on the southern end of the Orange Islands which connects Kanto to Alola" explained Ash "however not that long ago a very powerful pokemon from there appeared at Mt. Moon and joined my team"

 _'Powerful? How so?'_ asked lucario who was interested

"As in legendary powerful" replied Ash as he let lunala out

 _'Oh... a legendary pokemon joined you, no wonder you haven't let her out'_ said lucario in awe

 _'Yes and from what I can tell young Ash has a major roll to play in our world, what it is unclear to me'_ said lunala _'But lately I've been having this feeling that one of the Tao dragons is seeking Ash for some reason. My guess is that it plays into his roll'_

"Wait one of the Tao dragons from my home region is looking for Ash?" asked Iris in shock

 _'Yes as a legendary pokemon I have some connection to the others, but it's not as strong as the other legendaries due to my status'_ answered lunala

 _'Status? What do you mean by that?'_ asked lucario

 _'I belong to a group of legendaries known as Ultra Beasts'_ answered lunala _'and almost all of them are extremely dangerous and violent and are sealed away in Ultra Space'_

"Then how did you escape?" asked Max

 _'The area around Alola has noumerous weak points in which Ultra Space can seep in allowing Ultra Beasts to escape, but me and my counterpart are revered for what we represent and our less volatile nature so we can leave much easier than the others'_ explained lunala _'That's how I managed to leave'_

"Well we should get moving and find a place to make camp before dark" said Brock

"Good idea, but there are some things I want to sort out once camp is made" agreed Ash

"That's fine, a lot has happened and said today, so we all need time to digest it all" said Cilan

The group eventually found a good place to make camp by a river and once everything was set up they went about their own business, Dawn, Serena and May all worked on improving their skills for the next contest, Max went and mediated with his ralts to improve his psychic powers, Brock, Cilan and Clemont started making dinner, Bonnie played with all the pokemon, Iris began reading a book on the Tao dragons and Ash went off to the side to focus and sort everything from the day out

Lucario watched the three girls work on their performances and understood what they were trying to do, but felt that he'd never do that. At least the way they did things, Ash on the other hand also did contests, but wasn't working on that at the moment. Instead lucario saw Ash off to the side in deep thought, he also sensed a massive amount of sorrow and other negative feelings built up inside him and wanted to know why

 _'Ash why is there so much negative emotions being held in?'_ asked lucario with concern

Ash told lucario everything that happened as he grew up and that he wanted to prove everyone who thinks poorly of him wrong

Lucario felt incredibly sorry for Ash as no one deserves to be treated the way he was unless they actually did something to earn being treated that way, but Ash didn't and the reasoning behind it was stupid and cruel

 _'Ash you need to let all that negativity go, it's not good for your health or powers'_ advised lucario

"I don't know how" replied Ash sadly "I've tried letting them go before, but nothing's worked"

 _'Ash aura is fulled by emotion, if you pool those negative feelings into your hands you'll be able to throw them away permanently'_ said lucario _'Here let me show you'_

Ash watched as lucario pool his aura into his hands and create a large orb of it and said orb take on a reddish tone as all of lucario's anger and hate for Sir Auron flowed into it and then watch lucario fling the orb far far away and explode

"What was that?!" asked May in alarm

 _'That was Aura Sphere'_ explained lucario _'It's an attack one can make with their aura, I just pooled my anger for Sir Auron into it as a demonstration for Ash so he could rid himself his own negative emotions'_

Ash could sense that lucario was indeed feeling much better after launching that attack and decided to follow suit. Ash centered himself and began gathering all the negative emotions, thoughts and memories that plagued him for so many years to his hands

Everyone watched as a sphere similar to the one lucario threw form between his hands, but was far larger and had a deep sorrow filled blue color to it

Soon Ash was done gathering every last drop of negativity that was built up inside of him and with a mightily heave threw the orb far away, and then open his eyes to see just how massive the orb truly was and was shocked by its shear size

Just then a strange ring appeared in the sky and another orb of aura came flying out of it, only it was a radiant white and it obliterated the orb that Ash had thrown and the ring vanished shortly after

"Any clue on what just happened?" asked Dawn in confusion

 _'I sensed an aura signature far greater than even Ash here from the other side of that strange vortex, but no I have no idea what just happened'_ said lucario

 _'The only pokemon that can make a ring like that is Hoopa, but I didn't sense that the ring was made by one but instead a incredibly powerful psychic'_ added lunala _'One that's more powerful than even I am'_

 **(It was Guardian Ash per my request)**

"Well... besides that how do you feel Ash?" asked Brock

"Much much better now thanks for asking" answered Ash who looked incredibly happier than before

 _'Yes your aura is flowing much easier now that all that negative energy is gone, and that should also mean your psychic powers are stronger as well'_ said lucario

'You are correct Ash's psychic energies are also flowing much easier and stronger with no more restrictions' confirmed lunala

"Wait, are you saying that my powers are stronger now?" asked Ash

"They're right Ash even I can tell that your powers are much more powerful than before" said Max

"Then it's time to meditate and focus it all" said Ash as he sat down and started meditating

Everyone saw very quickly that Ash started floating in the air by a good yard and that everything not tied down near him started swirling around him, even the wind bent to his will and even some of the water from the river started flowing around Ash as well

"I've seen Ash hover before, but not like this" said Brock in shock and awe

 _'What you are seeing is a glimpse of Ash's true power'_ said lunala _'But I still don't know why he has so much power within him still'_

 _'I'm guessing it is because your connection to our world isn't as strong as the other legendaries'_ suggested lucario _'so why not have that one legendary that is looking for Ash come here and ask them'_

 _'I can try, but I'd have to actually go to them'_ said lunala _'as I don't know which one it actually is'_

"How long would it take to go get them?" asked Dawn

 _'Not long, if I leave now by the time you return to Rota I should be back'_ answered lunala

"It's fine lunala you can head off if it'll help figure things out" said Ash

 _'Don't worry Ash I'll be back as soon as possible'_ assured lunala before she flew off

'So Ash you want to start learning how to harness the power of aura now, or latter?' asked lucaio

"I want to get some sleep right now" replied Ash with a yawn

 _'Fair enough, a lot has been going on'_ complied lucario

 **Note: Next time Ash's aura training begins and the group gets closer to the Tree of Beginning. Also which of the Tao dragons is looking for Ash? It's not hard to figure out if you've read my other stories or seen the anime**


	10. Chapter 10

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 10**

The next mourning lucario awoke and found that Ash was already up starting off into the distance

 _'You alright?'_ asked lucario

"I'm fine, how are you holding up?" replied Ash with out turning to face lucario

 _'Considering everything that's been going on, alright'_ answered lucario as he stood next to Ash _'So are you ready to start learning how to use aura?'_

"Yeah, but I must ask what are you going to do after we're done here?" replied Ash

 _'Honestly I'm not sure as of yet'_ answered lucario _'But I hope to figure it out soon'_

"You could always come with us" offered Ash

 _'I'll think about it'_ said lucario

"So how do we begin?" asked Ash "and not by you pulling a fast one either"

 _'Most people don't have psychic powers to help them figure out what someone is about to do you know'_ noted lucario

"I didn't use my psychic powers, I just have seen and read that sorta thing happening before" replied Ash, just before he blasted lucario back with a psychic blast "and one shouldn't get to comfortable either when training is going on"

 _'Lucky shot'_ quipped lucario _'but then again aura has a harder time detecting someone powering up a psychic attack than most other kinds'_

"Well now that's out of the way can we actually start the training?" asked Ash

 _'Yes follow me'_ replied lucario _'I know of a place not far from here that's perfect'_

Around eight a clock everyone else had woken up and saw that Ash and lucario were not around at present

"Hey where did and Ash and lucario go?" asked May

"Probably left to do some training" guessed Serena "This is Ash we're talking about here after all"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot that Ash would get up early in the mourning to practice his powers so no one else could see him" said Dawn in realization

"Not surprising considering how people treated him for having those gifts" noted Cilan

"Hey guys does Ash know how to cook?" asked Clemont as he noticed that some of the cooking utensils were used already

"I think he know how to cook a little bit, his mother never helped him learn how to cook properly" answered May

"We'll gladly help him learn how to cook" said Brock "he's our friend after all"

"I agree, plus cooking is an important skill to have for trainers out on the road" agreed Cilan

Around nine o'clock Ash and lucario returned with Ash being very winded

"So how did it go?" asked Max

 _'For the amount of aura Ash has it would take a long time to control it, however as he has psychic abilities as well it's made the process much easier'_ answered lucario _'Ash still has a long way to go, but he's on the right track'_

"It's no harder than me learning how to harness my psychic powers" added Ash "but it's tiring for sure"

"Well we should get a move on so we can get to the tree on time" said Brock "we don't want to have lunala waiting for us or anything"

"That's true, but we can't be fall to far behind or I'll miss the Indigo League" said Ash

So the group quickly packed up their camp and headed back out on the road to the Tree of Beginning and the answers lucario seeks, and get pikachu back as well

Along the way the group stops by a hot spring and take spend the day relaxing, seeing how their path is currently blocked by geysers. Until May notices a flower up on a cliff and wants it, so Ash tries to get it for her. Only for the flower to react to Ash's touch and cause both to fall

 _'Ash that's a time flower'_ says lucario as he comes over

"What's that?" asked Max

 _'A time flower shows things that have happened in the past, so long as someone with enough aura is close enough to them'_ explained lucario _'there's quite a number of them doted around the area and more appear every so often'_

"So that's why it started glowing" said Ash

 _'Yes, most time flowers show aura users first reaction to them as they didn't know what it was'_ chuckled lucario _'and most of the time it's rather hilarious'_

"Well... I'm just going to put it back and hope no one sees it" said Ash

"How about I do that for you, seeing how it'll just replay you finding it and then falling onto your butt" offered Dawn as she picked up the time flower

"Good idea" agreed Ash

Once the flower is put somewhere hidden where no one should find it, the group find that the geysers have stopped and they can move on

"So Ash how's your aura training been going?" asked May

"Slowly according to lucario" answered Ash "but he said that given enough time I'll be able to work on it on my own"

"Doesn't he want to keep helping you?" asked Dawn

"He does, it's just that he's going threw a lot right now and isn't sure what to do" answered Ash

"Oh wow look at all the pretty flowers!" cried Bonnie as she pointed to a large field of wild flowers

 _'This is where Sir Auron sealed me away'_ said lucario

"Really?" asked Clemont in shock

 _'Yes, and look there's even a time flower that might even show us how'_ replied lucario as he touched the time flower he saw

Everyone watched as the time flower opened and showed everyone how Sir Auron sealed lucario away and then the two armies begin to clash, Ash went over to lucario for support as lucario began to cry when a bright light shot forth from all the crystals and caused the fighting to stop

"This is rather confusing" said Cilan once the time flower finished "from what we just saw it would appear as though Sir Auron just abandoned the kingdom, but the legend says he sacrificed himself to save it"

"Don't forget that we saw him fly off towards the Tree of Beginning" said Ash "So there are more answers there for us to find"

"That's true, but the closer we get to it the full scale of it gets bigger and bigger" said Clemont "How are we ever going to find the answers we need?"

 _'The one place where Sir Auron would have gone to end the war is the core of the tree'_ said lucario _'and it might be a little hard, but I'm sure I can track it down'_

"You know the closer we get the stronger the feeling I get that the tree is much more than what it appears to be" said Ash "I'm why though"

 _'It's because the tree is alive, while not a pokemon or anything like that it is alive'_ said lucario _'it's one of the main reasons a mew lives there'_

"So you think we'll see mew?" asked max

"Mew took pikachu remember, so I'm sure we'll run into it" said May

"So wait, if the tree is alive does it know we're here?" asked Dawn

"I'm not sure, but once we get inside we best be on our best behavior and not disturb anything, or something bad might happen" warned Brock

"Everyone move!" yelled Ash as he pushed everyone away just as a angry regirock burst out of the ground

"Gah! Everybody out!" yelled everyone as they sent out their pokemon to defend themselves

"Regirock what are you doing?" asked Ash as he took a defensive stance

Regirock started making a bunch noises that didn't sound like pokespeach, but Ash still managed to understand what it was saying

"Well what is it saying?" asked Serena

"It telling us to leave this place, we're not welcome is what it's saying" answered Ash

"But we need to find out the truth behind why Sir Auron sealed lucario away" argued Iris

Regirock made some more noises that the group could have sworn was surprise

"Uh, what did it just say now?" asked Clemont

 _'It's challenging Ash to a battle, but I am the one he must use'_ answered lucario _'it's so it can see if what we are saying is true or not'_

"It wants Ash to give you commands in a battle?" asked Brock

"Lucario is it alright with you if we do this?" asked Ash "I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to"

 _'It's alright with me'_ replied lucario as he took a battle stance

Ash could tell that lucario wasn't too sure about letting Ash command him in battle, but was willing to give Ash a chance

"Alright, I may not know much about what you can do, but lets give it our best" said Ash "So use Aura Sphere!"

Regirock used Rock Slide and caused large boulders to fall around lucario who avoided the attack and fired off Aura Sphere and did a bit of damage to regirock

"Man regirock has a lot of defense" noted Iris

"The three regis are known for their incredibly high defenses" said May "So it's no wonder why that attack didn't do much"

"Lucario know any close range attacks?" asked Ash

 _'Of course'_ replied lucario as he avoided a Thunder attack

"Then use them" said Ash

Lucario charged in as he created a bone with his aura and started wailing on regirock repetitively

"Is that Bone Rush?" asked Serena

"I think so" said Max

Lucario then stopped his Bone Rush and blasted regirock with a burst of energy from his palm and then slammed his foot as it was on fire into regirock

"Whoa those there Force Palm and Blaze Kick" said Max in awe

Regirock then used Hammer Arm to knock lucario away and then began powering up a Hyper Beam

"Lucario quick use Aura Sphere!" called Ash "and put everything you have into it"

 _'Understood'_ replied lucario as he powered up his attack

Both pokemon fired their attacks at the same time, lucario's Aura Sphere managed after a short stalemate power through the Hyper Beam and deal a massive amount of damage to regirock

"Quick go in and finish this" yelled Ash

 _'Yes lets'_ agreed lucario as he ran in and used Bone Rush again and caused regirock to faint after a relentless barrage

"So did we pass?" asked Ash

 _'You're not going to catch it?'_ asked lucario in confusion _'from what you told me all trainers would do anything to catch a legendary'_

"Most trainers would yes, but I'm not like them" answered Ash "I respect legenday pokemon's rolls in the world, so unless they want to join me freely I'm not going to catch them"

"That's just like how lunala joined Ash, she willingly joined Ash" added Brock "He didn't force her to join him"

Regirock slowly stood and began speaking again

"What's it saying now?" asked Cilan

"It said that we passed the test, but as it heard everything I also have earned its respect" answered Ash "and is okay with me catching it if I so wish"

"Well... are you?" asked Max who was truly interested in knowing

"Well regirock are you sure you want to join me?" asked Ash as he walked over and held out a heavy ball towards it

Regirock said some more things before pressing the button on the pokeball and being sucked in and was instantly caught

"Guys we need to be careful the other two regis are also protecting this place, so if we want to continue on we'll have to defeat them first" warned Ash "and regirock also said that if we cause harm to the tree it will react and treat us like a virus"

"Then it's a good thing that we know not to do that already" said Clemont

 _'Ash I sense a large number of pokemon living inside the tree, so I advise you all to leave them be and not try to catch them'_ warned lucario

"Good idea, doing that would most likely cause the tree to take offense" agreed Ash

So the group headed into the lower section of the Tree of Beginning and both Ash and Max felt a huge psychic energy emanating from the crystals that dotted the entire area

"Ash you sensing what I'm sensing?" asked Max

"Yes Max I am, I do believe the tree is watching us" replied Ash

"I hope it knows we mean no harm" said Serena

"Me too, though I'm not really looking forward to encountering regice" agreed Iris

"Why afraid of ice types or something?" asked Ash

"Yeah, mostly due them being strong against dragon types" answered Iris

"Fairy types are even worse you know, they're completely immune to dragon typed attacks and hit back for supper effective damage" said Serena

"I'm aware of that, but I just despise the cold" said Iris

"You know what funny?" asked Ash

"What?" asked everyone

"Misty is afraid of bug types, but only because she finds them creepy and nothing more" answered Ash

"That's to bad, most bug types are incredibly powerful" said Serena "and there is even a bug and water type"

"Yes well unlike Iris Misty doesn't have a legit reason to treat bug types poorly" said Ash

"Hey look there's an exit up ahead" pointed Cilan

 _'Yes and a large amount of pokemon around as well'_ added lucario _'but I don't sense the other two regis yet'_

"Remember look, don't touch" warned Ash "unless of course the pokemon comes to you first"

The group came out into a massive area that had all kinds of pokemon living in it, including pokemon that were thought to be extinct

"Wow look at all the different pokemon!" cried Bonnie

"Yes but remember we can't go bothering them or the tree might take offense" warned Clemont "and we don't want that"

"I'm hungry is it time for lunch yet?" asked Dawn

"We can take a break and eat lunch I suppose" said Brock as he looked at his watch "is that alright with you lucario?"

 _'A short rest is fine, but lets be careful and keep an eye out'_ answered lucario

So the group found a place to set up lunch away from the large crowds of pokemon that had noticed the group's arrival, but payed no head as they weren't being bothered by them

As the group ate some of the pokemon came over out of curiosity and the group offered them some of their food. The pokemon were quite happy to take the food and settled around the group and all their pokemon

Everyone noticed that all their pokemon seemed to be at peace and truly relaxed and thought that it was nice to be in such a peaceful place

Once the group was done eating they kept their pokemon out and continued on their way, some of the pokemon that came over tagged along as well at a short distance as they were curious as to what the group was doing

"Ash, what do we do? I don't want them getting hurt when we encounter the other two regis" asked Serena

"I'm sure they'll run off when that happens, the regis are the protectors of the tree after all" answered Ash

The group continued on for sometime before they ran into registeel who like regirock told them to leave. And the same thing happened, Ash told registeel why they were there and it challenged Ash to a battle but Ash had to use lucario

And again Ash and lucario fought the regi and after a hard battle Ash won and the regi allowed Ash to catch it

"Well two down one to go, but how close are we to the core?" said Ash

 _'Not to far, it's higher up still however'_ answered lucario _'If your aura sight was stronger you'd know'_

"Still working on improving my aura sense remember" said Ash

"What about your psychic powers? Can't they find the core?" asked May

"No, there is way to much interference to clearly tell where the core is" answered Ash

"Yeah, it's hard enough just trying to try to detect other minds let alone find something like that" agreed Max

The group soon entered a large cave network and saw what looked like glowing roots all over the place

"What are those?" asked Dawn

 _'Well the crystals act like the immune system and nerves, so these must work like how roots normally work and help give the tree structure and nutrients'_ said lucario _'but it's just a guess'_

"I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen at any moment" said Iris

"Just relax, I'm sure we've done nothing wrong yet" assured Cilan

"He's right and those pokemon are still following us even after that fight with registeel" agreed Brock

The group then found themselves outside and saw that regice was waiting for them and told them that if they want to pass then they have to defeat it in battle just like the last two

"You in?" Ash asked lucario

 _'Yes, I trust you to lead us to victory'_ replied lucario

"Alright then lets do this" said Ash

The battle against regice was surprisingly harder as it could use Ice Beam and make it much harder to move around and it even managed to freeze lucario in place

"Lucario! Break free!" cried Ash "We must prove how much we trust one another!"

Lucario heard and agreed with Ash, even though he had not known Ash for very long he trusted him as much as he trusted Sir Auron and gathered his aura all around him

Everyone saw lucario gather his aura in a attempt to break free, only for regice to add even more ice on. Suddenly all the nearby crystals began to glow in a bright light that shot forth to lucario and cause a strange reaction to occur

"What's going on?!" asked Max in shock

"It looks like what happens when a pokemon mega evolves" said Serena "but that requires a key stone and the correct mega stone to work"

Suddenly the ice that encased lucario grew incredibly bright and a loud bang was heard as lucario broke free. Everyone saw that lucario looked way different than he did before and Ash pulled out his pokedex to see what had just happened

"Guys my pokedex is saying that lucario just mega evolved!" said Ash in amazement

 _'Ash shall we finish what we started?'_ asked lucario

"Yes lets, use Aura Sphere with everything you have" agreed Ash

Lucario powered up and fired the biggest Aura Sphere the group had seen yet and blast the regice who appeared to accept its fate and take the full brunt of the attack

When the smoke cleared from the attack everyone saw that regice was completely and utterly knocked out. Lucario then reverted back into his normal form, however at his feet were a key stone and a lucarionite

'Well Ash you going to catch regice?' asked lucario

"Yes" replied Ash as he tossed a heavy ball at regice, and then pick up the two items that were at lucario's feet

"Ash those are the two items you need to have lucario mega evolve" said Serena when she saw the two items

 _'So that's what that was, I heard rumors of mega evolution, but didn't believe them to be true'_ said lucario in awe of what had happened to him

"Yeah in order for mega evolution to work one needs three things, a key stone, the right mega stone and a strong bond between the trainer and pokemon" said Serena

"So that means lucario has a strong bond with Ash" noted Cilan

"Is that true lucario?" asked Ash hopefully

 _'Yes, you've gone far out of your way just to help me and you have gained the blessings of legendary pokemon I have no doubt of your skill as a trainer'_ answered lucario with a smile

"That means a lot lucario" thanked Ash "So you ready to find out the truth?"

'Yes' replied lucario with a nod

The group soon headed back into the caves and eventually arrived in a large chamber that had a pillar of light flowing in the middle with mew and pikachu waiting for them

"You alright pikachu?" asked Ash

'I'm fine, mew's been a lot of fun and all, but I'm ready to go' answered pikachu

"That's good to hear" said Ash "but we need to find out what happened to Sir Auron before we go"

Mew pointed out two different time flowers that showed Sir Auron's final moments and his dying wish

 _'Don't worry master I've found someone who make sure that I'm happy'_ said lucario with tears in his eyes

"Hey aren't these Sir Auron's gloves?" asked Ash he picked up a pair of gloves

 _'Yes, and you may take them'_ answered mew

"Thanks" said Ash as he put on the gloves

 _'It is the least I can do for you considering what your destiny is'_ said mew

"Yeah lunala left to go find the Tao dragon that she felt is looking for me for some reason and to figure out what my role is meant to be" said Ash

 _'Oh she did?'_ said mew in surprise _'Well in that case I can tell you what your destiny is then'_

"What is it?" asked Ash with interest

 _'You are the Chosen One, the one person who can bring balance to the world when it is threatened'_ answered mew _'however there is a test you must pass to truly see if you are indeed the Chosen One or not'_

"I've never heard of the Chosen One" said Clemont

"Me either" added Iris "and the Village of Dragons has a large number legends gathered"

 _'The legend is located in the Orange Islands, but beyond that not many people know about it'_ explained mew _'In fact that's where the test is located'_

"So... what now?" asked Dawn

 _'You may leave, and you may take those pokemon who are following you as well'_ answered mew

"Wont the tree react badly to that?" asked Serena

 _'No, they want to go with and you have my permission as well'_ answered mew

"Really?! We can catch them?" asked May hopefully

 _'Yes you can'_ said mew as she rolled her eyes _'but do it outside the tree, please'_

So the group headed back to Rota and as they got closer they saw a large black cloud hanging over it once they got back a week later

"I'm guess that's the Tao dragon lunala went looking for" said Ash "any ideas on which one?"

"Zekrom is the only one who can do that out of the three of them" answered Iris "So I'm guessing that makes you the Hero of Ideals"

"Well let go find out" said Cilan

The group quickly made their way into Rota and headed to the castle as that's were lunala was waiting for them along with the other legendary

"Oh good you're back" said Lady Ilene "two legendary pokemon have been waiting for you since this mourning"

"Yeah one of them is part of my team and had gone off to find the other one as she felt that it was looking for me and to get an answer to a question she had" said Ash

"You have a legendary pokemon?" asked Lady Ilene in shock

"Yes now lets head inside so I can see who lunala brought with" answered Ash

The group quickly reached the courtyard were lunala and zekrom were waiting

'Ash you've added more pokemon to your team while I was away' said lunala

"Yeah and it wasn't easy, I had to beat them with only lucario" said Ash as he let out the three regis

'Well that's interesting' said zekrom as he didn't expect Ash to catch three other legendary pokemon

"Heh yeah I had to beat them to continue exploring the Tree of Beginning and during the battle I earned their respect and they decided to let me catch them" explained Ash sheepishly

 _'Yes that much is clear'_ said zekrom _'and is one of the main reasons I picked you to be my Hero of Ideals, but I'm getting the feeling that you're meant for far more than that'_

"Mew said that I just might be the Chosen One, but I would have to pass a test to see if I really am" said Ash

Both lunala and zekrom jump back a bit from hearing that as they both know about that particular prophecy and knew that if Ash truly was the Chosen One, then things will be getting very interesting soon enough

"I can't believe I'm standing in the presence of a legendary dragon type" said Iris with giddy

'She's from the Village of Dragons, isn't she?' asked zekrom with a sigh

"Sadly yes, and Max isn't any better when it comes to legendaries" answered May

 _'*Sigh* Just catch me already Ash so I don't have to deal with those two goggling me'_ begged zekrom

Ash pulled out and tossed a cherish ball at zekrom who didn't struggle and was instantly caught

"Aww I wanted to see zekrom some more" whined Max and Iris

"You'll get to see him each time we train and in the league, just like the other legendary pokemon I have" said Ash

"So lucario what are you going to do now?" asked Lady Ilene "This place is still your home after all"

'I'm going to go with Ash and help him master his aura and fulfill his dream' answered lucario 'Though there is something I wish to ask'

"What?" asked Lady Ilene

'In the short time I've known Ash I found out that in his hometown almost everyone despised him and now Ash seeks a place to settle down after he's done adventuring across the world' explained lucario

"Are you asking if Ash could live here in Rota latter on?" asked Lady Ilene

'If it is alright with you, yes' answered lucario

"Well there is nothing wrong with that, but Ash should find a place to settle down on his own" said Lady Ilene "but if Ash does wish to live here in Rota, then we'll accept him with open arms"

"Thanks that means a lot" thanked Ash "this is the only place so far that I'm interested in living in currently, but there is an entire world out there for me to explore so who knows where I'll settle down"

"Yes that is very much true, but can I at least persuade you to spend the night here before you move on with your journey?" asked Lady Ilene

"Yes thank you" agreed Ash happily

 **So there you have it folks, many amazing things have happened in this chapter. But what will happen next? Who knows, besides me?**

 **Listings**

Ash-

1 Pikachu| light ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Dig, Thunderwave, Charge Beam, Double Team, Tackle, Quick Attack, Counter, Iron Tail, Nasty Plot, Agility

2 Kadabra| wise glasses (M)- Psywave, Teleport, Tri Attack, Protect, Counter, Mega Kick, Calm Mind, Confusion, Kinesis, Miracle Eye, Double Team

3 Froakie (M)- Pound, Cut, Lick, Double Team, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Dig, Aerial Ace

4 Fennekin (M)- Scratch, Ember, Hypnosis, Howl, Tail Whip, Fire Spin, Light Screen, Wish, Double Team

5 Gyarados (M)- Thrash, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tackle, Leer, Bite, Flamethrower, Rain Dance, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Dragon Breath, Ice Fang, Double Team

6 Lunala (F)- Moongeist Beam, Hypnosis, Teleport, Cosmic Power, Confuse Ray, Confusion, Air Slash, Night Shade, Protect, Light Screen, Reflect, Aerial Ace, Double Team

7 Clefairy (F)- Pound, Wish, Metronome, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Drain Punch, Sing, Disarming Voice, Double Team

8 Butterfree (M)- Electroweb, Confusion, Psybeam, String Shot, Tackle, Protect, Sleep Powder, Silver Wind, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Bug Bite, Gust, Whirlwind, Double Team, Quiver Dance

9 Regirock- Thunder, Rock Slide, Charge Beam, Hyper Beam, Hammer Arm, Iron Defense, Rock Throw, Ancient Power, Brick Break

10 Regice- Icy Wind, Charge Beam, Ice Beam, Lock-on, Aurora Veil, Gravity, Hail, Ice Punch, Bulldoze, Ancient Power

11 Registeel- Hyper Beam, Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Curse, Flash Cannon, Bulldoze, Iron Head, Ancient Power, Shadow Claw

12 Zekrom* (M)- Fusion Bolt, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Crunch, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Roar, Thunder Fang, Impression, Slash, Hyper Voice, Earth Power, Dragon Pulse, Magnet Rise, Tailwind

13 Lucario| lucarionite (M)- Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Bulk Up, Drain Punch, Metal Claw, Return, Agility, Flash Cannon, Detect, Counter, Quick Guard, Low Sweep, Heal Pulse, Circle Throw, Vacuum Wave, Cross Chop, Foresight, Endure, Reversal, Helping Hand, Dual Chop, Swift, Headbutt, Water Pulse

Brock-

1 Geodude (M)- Power-up Punch, Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl, Hammer Arm

2 Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Tackle, Dig, Rock Throw, Screech, Slam, Bind, Harden, Roar

3 Ryhorn (M)- Tackle, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Roar, Headbutt, Take Down, Rock Blast

4 Zuebat (M)- Tackle, Supersonic, Leach Life, Air Cutter, Wing Attack

5 Skiddo (M)- Tackle, Leach Seed, Vine Whip, Growth

May-

1 Torchic- Ember, Scratch, Growl, Fire Spin

2 Beautifly- Tackle, Poison Sting, Gust, Absorb, String Shot

3 Skitty- Charm, Sweet Kiss, Blizzard, Attract, Tail Whip, Assist

4 Eevee (F)- Tackle, Shadow Ball, Dig, Iron Tail, Double Team, Swift

5 Polywag (F)- Bubble, Double Slap, Mud Bomb, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Body Slam

Max-

1 Ralts (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Charm

2 Esperr (M)- Confusion, Covet, Leer, Scratch, Light Screen

Cilan-

1 Pansage (M)- Bullet Seed, Bite, Solar Beam, Dig, Scratch, Seed Bomb

2 Crustle (M)- Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Bug Bite, X-Scissor, Protect, Bulldoze

3 Houndour (M)- Ember, Smog, Leer, Howl, Bite, Roar, Odor Sleuth

Iris-

1 Axew (M)- Fury Swipes, Scratch, Dragon Rage

2 Excadrill (M)- Metal Claw, Drill Run, Slash, Hone Claws

3 Drampa (M)- Twister, Dragon Rage, Glare, Echoed Voice, Protect, Extrasensory

Serena-

1 Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Growl, Hidden Power- Grass

2 Panchum (M)- Dark Pulse, Brick Break, Low Kick, Taunt, Stone Edge

3 Eevee (F)- Charm, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Detect

4 Mareep (F)- Tackle, Growl, Thunderwave, Thundershock, Charge, Confuse Ray

Clemont-

1 Bunnelby (M)- Dig, Mud Shot, Tackle

2 Luxray (M)- Spark, Swift, Thunder Fang, Discharge, Iron Tail

3 Chespin (M)- Pin Missile, Rollout, Vine Whip, Bite

4 Elekid (F)- Quick Attack, Charge, Leer, Swift, Low Kick, Thunder Punch, Thunderwave, Screech, Cross Chop, Karate Chop, Ice Punch

Bonnie-

1 Dedenne (M)- Nuzzle, Charm

2 Floette (Orange) (F)- Vine Whip, Fairy Wind, Tackle, Wish, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Lucky Chant, Synthesis, Heal Bell

Dawn-

1 Piplup (M)- Bubble, Peck, Pound, Bubble Beam

2 Swinub (M)- Powder Snow, Tackle, Mud Bomb

3 Bunnery (F)- Ice Beam, Jump Kick, Bounce, Charm, Pound

4 Cyndaquill (F)- Flame Wheel, Ember, Tackle, Swift, Dig, Rollout

5 Aipom (F)- Thief, Scratch, Sand Attack, Swift, Tickle, Fury Swipes, Baton Pass, Astonish, Metronome

 **Note: Prof. Oak's reaction when he finds out what Ash has just captured is going to be rather interesting for sure ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Striving to be the Best**

 **Chapter 11**

We now find Ash and his friends at Mt. Moon training their pokemon against one another before Ash heads to Cerulean City and takes on the gym there

"Hey Ash I've been meaning to ask you do you actually have to face Misty or not?" asked Cilan

"Well I made a reservation sometime ago, but I'm pretty sure Misty is there waiting for me" answered Ash "So yeah I am, even though I requested her oldest sister Daisy to battle"

"Did you tell her about the situation between you and Misty?" asked May

"Yes and she's incredibly embarrassed about it and said that Misty has a tendency to act that way" answered Ash

"So I take it Daisy is a decent battler?" asked Clemont

"Well she's not as good as Misty, but she's still really good compared to the other two" answered Ash

"Hey Ash how much longer are we going to train?" asked Max

"Two more days, then we'll head to Cerulean" answered Ash

"Alright that's fine" said Max as he went back to training his pokemon

Over the course of the next two days some of the group's pokemon evolved and/or learned new moves. The group then headed out and soon arrived in Cerulean City

"Ready to show Misty just how wrong she is?" asked Iris

"Indeed I am, she needs a major wake up call" answered Ash "She needs to learn not to disrespect other trainers over something petty"

"Hey what's going on over there?" asked Brock as he pointed over to a large crowd that had gathered in front of a shop

"I'm not sure, but lets not get involved" said Ash "Let the local authorities take care of it"

As the group started walking away someone from the crowd called out "There! He's the one who did this!"

The group immediately stopped and looked back and saw that a man was pointing a finger right at Ash

"What in the world are you talking about? I've just arrived in town" asked Ash completely puzzled

"That's right, we've been with him the entire time" argued Brock

"He has a kadabra that's controlling your minds" accused the man "he's making you all think your his friend, but he's really a scumbag"

"That's a load of malarkey" said Max "I'd know if something like that was going on"

"Oh yeah how?" demanded the man

Max answered by showing that he had psychic powers by lifting the man up by his pants

"That's how" said Max smugly "I'm psychic so I know when psychic powers are in use and nothing like that is going on"

"Then you're in on it!" yelled the man

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" yelled May

"We have ways of finding the truth" snapped the man darkly "we too also have a psychic in town who can tell us the real truth"

As the man said this a creepy old man stepped forward and began saying "Yes these people are..."

Lunala however wasn't having any of it and from within her pokeball struck the man's mind and ordered him to knock it off or he'll face some major trouble

"...all perfectly fine, I sense no mind control on any of them" continued the man

"What!" cried the man who accused Ash and Max of mind control

"The boy is in possession of a incredibly powerful psychic pokemon who was having non of my lies" said the old man "I'd rather keep my sanity than provoke such a powerful psychic"

"What kind of pokemon would scare you? You're used to such things" demanded the man

"Trust me, you don't want to know" said the old man before he ran away

The group knew that lunala had something to do with what just happened. An Officer Jenny who was watching the entire thing stepped forward and said that she had reviewed the security tapes from and saw that the man who was accusing Ash and his friends was the one who really damaged the building and that she also had seen Ash and his friends enter town before the whole mess began

The man tried to make a break for it, but was stopped by Ash grabbing him in a psychic hold and demanded "Now who put you up to this?"

"Misty Waterflower, she wanted revenge on you for embarrassing her in Rota" answered the man

"She does know that she can lose her gym leader license for that right?" asked Brock

"Plus she embarrassed herself in Rota, I had nothing to do with it" added Ash "She's trying to weave a web of lies, that's all"

Officer Jenny hauled the man away and called for a gym inspector after hearing what Misty was tried to do

Ash decided to take a day to relax and make final preparations, so the group headed out to Cerulean Bay and enjoyed themselves. It was there that the gym inspector found them and said that they'd like to watch Ash's gym battle, Ash had no problems with that and said that he hopes Misty will get what's coming for her as he has no repesct for her after everything she's done

The next day the group headed over to the gym and found that Misty's older sisters were holding a water show

"Is this allowed?" asked Max

"Yes, it's like how my gym doubles as a restaurant, all it is another way for us to make money" answered Cilan

"You're from Unovia right?" asked the gym inspector

"Correct, I'm here in Kanto on vacation, the same with Clemont who's a gym leader from Kalos" answered Cilan

"I take it you both have someone watching over the gym while you're away?" asked the gym inspector

"Of course, my two other brothers are watching over it for me" answered Cilan

"And I built a robot to take charge for me" said Clemont

"Fair enough, lets see if they'll take Ash's gym challenge once the show is over" said the gym inspector

After the show the group headed over to where gym battles are held and waited for the three eldest Waterflower sisters to show up, it didn't take long as they came in complementing each other on how well they did

"Excuse me I'm here for a gym battle" interrupted Ash

"You Ash?" asked Daisy

"Yes" answered Ash

"Well we're glad you called us and asked for a reservation and told us what Misty was trying to do" said Daisy "and I had set aside some pokemon to battle you with, but ever since Misty got back she's been demanding to battle you and as she puts it "Put that no good, rude, inconsiderate trainer in his place""

"That's fine by me, I've been wanting to show her just how wrong she is" said Ash "but I don't think she should be the one I face for my gym battle"

"Huh, as if" said Daisy "she doesn't deserve that right, so after you take her down a notch come back tomorrow for a real gym battle"

"Sounds good, now can you go fetch her?" replied Ash

"With dread" sighed Lily as she left to go get Misty

"You know she's been showing favoritism to her starmie and ignoring her other pokemon" said Ash

"No surprise there, she claims to love all water pokemon, but prefers the ones that are pretty over the other ones" said Daisy "and that starmie is her ace pokemon as well"

"Just watch, cuz I don't think starmie likes how she's been acting" said Ash

"How you know?" asked Daisy

"Wait and see" replied Ash as Misty came in

"It's about time you got here" taunted Misty "What got lost on the way here?"

"Uh how could I get lost? Brock, Iris and Serena are really good at finding out where we are" asked Ash

"Well you're here for our badge right?" asked Misty rudely

"Why else would I be here? To see the water shows?" replied Ash who was keeping his cool

"Then you'll have to face me in a three on three battle, got it?" asked Misty with a sneer as she took her place on the feld

"Fair enough" agreed Ash as he took his place on the field

"Alright Misty calls out shellder" called Misty as she sent out her first pokemon

"Alright then come out frogadier" said Ash as he sent out his pokemon

"Alright shellder use Supersonic!" ordered Misty

"Double Team and Smokescreen" countered Ash "then use Acrobatics"

"Shellder Withdraw" ordered Misty with a smug

Shellder quickly sent forth a loud disorienting sound, but it missed frogadier who had created numerous coppies of itself and a thick smokescreen to cover the field, shortly after the field was covered frogadier came rushing out and struck shellder nimbly and did a lot of damage even though shellder had its shell closed

"Shellder quick use Clamp!" ordered Misty

"Ice Punch it!" called Ash

Shellder quickly clamped down on frogadier, only to be hit by two powerful ice covered punches and faint, letting frogadier go in the process

"Lucky shot, now face staru" growled Misty as she swapped pokemon

"I though you had a polywag" noted Ash

"I do, it's off training" snapped Misty "Staru use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and use Icy Wind" countered Ash

Staru fired off a strong bolt of electricity, only for it to horribly miss and blow a hole in the wall. This made it easy for frogadier to hit and slow down staru with Icy Wind

"You need to work on staru's control and aim Misty!" yelled Daisy

Misty just growled and ordered staru to use Power Gem at full power

"Frogadier dive and use Ice Beam" called Ash

Frogadier quickly dived into the water and avoided the powerful Power Gem, but not the wild Thunderbolt that followed from Misty. Frogadier however remained strong and fired off an Ice Beam that froze staru in place

"Alright end this with Aerial Ace" called Ash

Frogadier burst out of the water looking worse for wear, but hit staru's frozen form hard and knocked it out

"Good work frogadier" cheered Ash

 _'Thanks'_ replied frogadier _'but I need to take a break'_

"Alright frogadier come back lets have someone else take a turn" complied Ash

'Good call' said frogadier as he jumped over to Ash's side

"Alright now you face my best pokemon, starmie" growled Misty as she sent out her ace pokemon

"Alright all this started with that gyarados I caught after _you_ hooked and angered it, so now I'm ending this with that same gyarados" said Ash as he sent out his pokemon

 _'Bah this wench again?'_ complained gyarados _'I though we'd seen the last of her'_

"Don't worry gyarados, this time we're facing her in battle to show her just how good of a team we are" assured Ash

Misty could clearly see that gyarados was much stronger than before, but refused to say anything positive to Ash instead she mocked "Ha! I highly doubt you can control that thing"

"Oh? What about your own pokemon? Can you control it?" asked Ash knowing that starmie was planning on rebelling and joining his team

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Misty in true confusion "My pokemon are loyal to me, so what are you getting at?"

"Don't be so sure about that Misty" explained Ash "I am a psychic so I am able to understand what pokemon are saying most of the time, but as starmie is also a psychic type pokemon I can easily tell that it _hates_ how you favor it over your other pokemon and doesn't want to be part of your team anymore"

Starmie proved this by going over to Ash's side of the field and blasting apart it's pokeball from Misty's belt

This had a devastating effect on Misty as it finally showed her that she was doing things the wrong way and that no matter how much she hated it, Ash was right. Misty broke down in tears and ran away to apologize to all her pokemon

"You're really psychic?" asked Daisy

"He is, just like my brother Max, but is stronger than him" answered May

"Hey! I can be just as strong as Ash is, I'm just younger than him!" complained Max

"Well from what I've just seen it appears as though Misty as seen the light" said the gym inspector "so I advise that you three show her how to be a better trainer and person so that she can be a respectable gym leader someday"

"Don't worry we'll make sure she learns from her mistakes" assured Daisy as she glared at her other two sisters "I'll also make sure that the other two stop teasing her as well"

"So starmie want to join my team?" asked Ash as he held out a dive ball

Starmie responded by touching the dive ball and be sucked in

"Well take good care of that starmie Ash it's a powerful ace" said Daisy "but can you please not use it tomorrow?"

"I didn't plan to" replied Ash "but I do plan on winning my gym badge tomorrow though"

"I'll do my best to make it as challenging as possible for you" said Daisy

Latter the next day Ash came back to the pokemon center where his friends were waiting for him while he faced the gym

"So how did it go?" asked Dawn

"Well Daisy put me through the ringer, but I managed to win by the skin of my teeth" replied Ash

"Wow, sounds like Daisy upped her game the last time I checked" noted Brock

"No kidding she used mid and fully evolved pokemon against me from all over the world" agreed Ash

"Ouch, at least you won in the end though" said Serena

"Like I said, just barely pikachu was even knocked out by a palpitoad she had" replied Ash

"Well now that you have another badge, where to next?" asked Clemont

"Virmillion City, it's home to Kanto's electric type gym" answered Ash

"That's neat, I get to see how another electric gym works" said Celmont

"I must warn you Ash Lt. Surge loves to down talk his challengers, a lot" warned Brock

"Great, another person who's going to doubt my skill" groaned Ash

"Oh don't worry, we'll help make sure that by the time we get there you'll be able to mow over Lt. Surge" assured Ash's friends

 **Listings**

Ash-

1 Pikachu| light ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Dig, Thunderwave, Charge Beam, Double Team, Tackle, Quick Attack, Counter, Iron Tail, Nasty Plot, Agility, Shock Wave, Electro Ball

2 Kadabra| wise glasses (M)- Psywave, Teleport, Tri Attack, Protect, Counter, Mega Kick, Calm Mind, Confusion, Kinesis, Miracle Eye, Double Team, Psybeam, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Shock Wave, Signal Beam

3 Frogadier (M)- Pound, Cut, Lick, Double Team, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Dig, Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Low Kick, Return, Water Pledge

4 Braxin (M)- Scratch, Ember, Hypnosis, Howl, Tail Whip, Fire Spin, Light Screen, Wish, Double Team, Flamethrower, Psybeam, Psychic, Flame Charge, Fire Pledge

5 Gyarados (M)- Thrash, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tackle, Leer, Bite, Flamethrower, Rain Dance, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Dragon Breath, Ice Fang, Double Team, Ice Beam, Shock Wave

6 Lunala (F)- Moongeist Beam, Hypnosis, Teleport, Cosmic Power, Confuse Ray, Confusion, Air Slash, Night Shade, Protect, Light Screen, Reflect, Aerial Ace, Double Team

7 Clefairy (F)- Pound, Wish, Metronome, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Drain Punch, Sing, Disarming Voice, Double Team, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Dazzling Gleam, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Protect

8 Butterfree (M)- Electroweb, Confusion, Psybeam, String Shot, Tackle, Protect, Sleep Powder, Silver Wind, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Bug Bite, Gust, Whirlwind, Double Team, Quiver Dance, Signal Beam

9 Regirock- Thunder, Rock Slide, Charge Beam, Hyper Beam, Hammer Arm, Iron Defense, Rock Throw, Ancient Power, Brick Break

10 Regice- Icy Wind, Charge Beam, Ice Beam, Lock-on, Aurora Veil, Gravity, Hail, Ice Punch, Bulldoze, Ancient Power

11 Registeel- Hyper Beam, Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Curse, Flash Cannon, Bulldoze, Iron Head, Ancient Power, Shadow Claw

12 Zekrom* (M)- Fusion Bolt, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Crunch, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Roar, Thunder Fang, Impression, Slash, Hyper Voice, Earth Power, Dragon Pulse, Magnet Rise, Tailwind

13 Lucario| lucarionite (M)- Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Bulk Up, Drain Punch, Metal Claw, Return, Agility, Flash Cannon, Detect, Counter, Quick Guard, Low Sweep, Heal Pulse, Circle Throw, Vacuum Wave, Cross Chop, Foresight, Endure, Reversal, Helping Hand, Dual Chop, Swift, Headbutt, Water Pulse

14 Starmie- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rain Dance, Power Gem, Psychic, Psywave, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Protect, Recover, Surf, Icy Wind

Brock-

1 Graveler (M)- Power-up Punch, Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl, Hammer Arm, Rock Slide, Bulldoze, Dig, Fire Punch, Rock Blast, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Iron Defense

2 Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Tackle, Dig, Rock Throw, Screech, Slam, Bind, Harden, Roar, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Rock Blast

3 Rydon (M)- Tackle, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Roar, Headbutt, Take Down, Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Swords Dance

4 Golbat (M)- Tackle, Supersonic, Leach Life, Air Cutter, Wing Attack, Absorb, Bite, Mean Look, Confuse Ray, Haze, Steel Wing

5 Skiddo (M)- Tackle, Leach Seed, Vine Whip, Growth, Razor Leaf, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up, Bulldoze, Take Down, Solar Beam

May-

1 Combusken (M)- Ember, Scratch, Growl, Fire Spin, Flame Burst, Flamethrower, Double Kick, Peck, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Flame Charge

2 Beautifly- Tackle, Poison Sting, Gust, Absorb, String Shot, Stun Spore, Morning Sun, Rage, Bug Buzz, Silver Wind, Attract

3 Skitty- Charm, Sweet Kiss, Blizzard, Attract, Tail Whip, Assist, Sing, Disarming Voice, Fake Out, Foresight, Faint Attack, Heal Bell, Cosmic Power

4 Eevee (F)- Tackle, Shadow Ball, Dig, Iron Tail, Double Team, Swift, Bite

5 Polywag (F)- Bubble, Double Slap, Mud Bomb, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Water Sport, Body Slam, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot

Max-

1 Ralts (M)- Confusion, Teleport, Charm, Double Team, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch

2 Esperr (M)- Confusion, Covet, Leer, Scratch, Light Screen

Cilan-

1 Pansage (M)- Bullet Seed, Bite, Solar Beam, Dig, Scratch, Seed Bomb

2 Crustle (M)- Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Bug Bite, X-Scissor, Protect, Bulldoze

3 Houndour (M)- Ember, Smog, Leer, Howl, Bite, Roar, Odor Sleuth, Fire Fang

Iris-

1 Axew (M)- Fury Swipes, Scratch, Dragon Rage

2 Excadrill (M)- Metal Claw, Drill Run, Slash, Hone Claws, Focus Blast

3 Drampa (M)- Twister, Dragon Rage, Glare, Echoed Voice, Protect, Extrasensory

Serena-

1 Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Growl, Hidden Power- Grass, Fire Spin, Double Team, Psybeam

2 Panchum (M)- Dark Pulse, Brick Break, Low Kick, Taunt, Stone Edge

3 Eevee (F)- Charm, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Detect, Bite, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power- Ground

4 Mareep (F)- Tackle, Growl, Thunderwave, Thundershock, Charge, Confuse Ray, Shock Wave

Clemont-

1 Bunnelby (M)- Dig, Mud Shot, Tackle, Wild Charge

2 Luxray (M)- Spark, Swift, Thunder Fang, Discharge, Iron Tail, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt, Tackle, Leer, Bite

3 Chespin (M)- Pin Missile, Rollout, Vine Whip, Bite, Poison Jab, Protect

4 Electabuzz (F)- Quick Attack, Charge, Leer, Swift, Low Kick, Thunder Punch, Thunderwave, Screech, Cross Chop, Karate Chop, Ice Punch, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Dual Chop

Bonnie-

1 Dedenne (M)- Nuzzle, Charm, Thundershock, Dig, Iron Tail

2 Floette (Orange) (F)- Vine Whip, Fairy Wind, Tackle, Wish, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Lucky Chant, Synthesis, Heal Bell

Dawn-

1 Piplup (M)- Bubble, Peck, Pound, Bubble Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Drill Peck

2 Swinub (M)- Powder Snow, Tackle, Mud Bomb, Icy Wind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Dig

3 Buneary (F)- Ice Beam, Jump Kick, Bounce, Charm, Pound, Attract, Shadow Ball, Dizzy Punch, Agility, Water Pulse, Helping Hand, Drain Punch

4 Cyndaquill (F)- Flame Wheel, Ember, Tackle, Swift, Dig, Rollout, Flamethrower

5 Aipom (F)- Thief, Scratch, Sand Attack, Swift, Tickle, Fury Swipes, Baton Pass, Astonish, Metronome


	12. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
